THE 49 B - THE HEART WON'T LIE
by mssupertigz
Summary: What ever happened after Sarah left the envelope on Chucks bed and after the 49 B was issued by Beckman. What will transpire for Chuck and Sarah and will the 49B be a friend or foe?
1. Chapter 1

The 49B – The heart won't lie

Chapter one

Sarah watched through the small window of the door that separated the Orange Orange and Castle. Chuck and Casey were the only thing she consider even close to a resemblance of a family, was downstairs and she wasn't. After Casey escorted her to the door upon Beckman's request to have her removed. All she could do was watch and wonder what she would do now. All because of some technicality that the CIA had implemented to prevent a CIA handler from over stepping their role. Or in other words, having feelings for whom they were there to protect. Sarah did care for the asset and if she was honest, in more ways than one. But to her, she felt that she had been able to manage both, but after two intense lip on lip action moment and feeling him so close to her, his lips, his warm breath and the way he held her when he kissed her, she couldn't say.

But if it wasn't for the fact that he was holding her while they kissed, she'd figured that she would have collapsed right there in front of him.

Recalling the first time was when she truly felt that their lives were over, and she had to know if what, she was feeling was real and not leave this world wondering what it would be like to finally kiss Chuck Bartowski. The second time as hot as it was, it was forced upon them because Roan Montgomery wanted to know if Chuck had it in him to be able to woo one black widow. When he stood up, Sarah went into slow mode as Chuck grabbed her and kissed her hard, then tender, her fingers could only graze his cheek, but it was over as soon as it started.

As Casey headed back down the stairs, he passed behind Chuck giving Chuck's shoulder a slight squeeze as Chuck ran his hands through his hair. Knowing that Chuck wasn't too pleased and that Chuck didn't like change, and this was one big change. Agent Forester strutted back and forth laying claim to her newly acquired territory. Sarah lowered her head and walked out the door of Orange Orange not looking back.

Arriving at her hotel room she sat staring out her window for some time. Her eye caught her note pad and for the first time in forever she needed to write to Chuck to explain. The last time she felt like writing or had to write a letter was when her dad was first arrested. His lawyer figured that it might help him get a lesser sentence. But this time it wasn't that kind of letter but a letter that would force Sarah to come tell the truth; the truth about how she felt. Turning on her heels she grabbed the note pad and a pen from her bag and turned on her light by her bed. For being a spy, she was able to pinpoint exact methods, strategies, weapons and escape routes but penning her feelings was to date the hardest thing she'd ever had to do.

Sarah crumbled her latest attempt and noticed the pile of previous crumbled attempts. By early morning she was done, and the pain in her heart was far worse than the pain in her head. Eyes puffy from crying she packed up her bags and drove to Echo Park and waited till she knew that Chuck was gone to work, and no one could see her slip in and out. Opening the Morgan door, Sarah slipped the letter subtly between her lips as she stepped over the window's entrance walking over to his bed. Placing the letter on his pillow, slipping back out taking one last look at his room and what could have been.

**Later that day**

Chuck headed home after a double shift to pack his spy bag as Forester wanted to get started right away and Beckman was more than willing to cater to her. Chuck recalled, the conversation. Beckman told the new team Bartowski that they would be heading to Riverside California and would be staying at the infamous Mission Inn. They would be try and get to know a woman named Nikita Pavlukhin, who the CIA believed was interested in US Government secrets. And the second person Beckman wanted was who she was buying the secrets from. One Randall Bartholomew former employee of the USA Department of Justice. As Beckman disclosed and Forester explained what she had known previously about this case, it sounded more like her telling them about her impressive resume. She didn't know that Chuck was the US's biggest secret of all. And every person place or thing she spoke about, including when Casey repeated the name Randall Bartholomew, Chuck flashed. His flashes produced a long rap sheet.

Forester signed off with Beckman and left the room. Casey turned to Chuck. Why didn't you tell her about the you know what? As Chuck pointed to his head. Casey leaned in. "I had my reasons."

"But why not?" Chuck recalls asking Casey.

"Because she's not going to be here long and there's no need to add to her power, which she thinks she already has."

'_In and out Bartowski. In and out.' _Chuck reminded himself.

Chuck opened his closet and grabbed his mission suitcase and placed it on the bed. He knew it was early fall so it could chillier there, so he grabbed some warmer clothes and his best suit. Stuffing them into his suitcase, he topped it off with his toiletries and zipped it up. Looking up, he saw Casey waiting at the window. Chuck grabbed the suit case not seeing the letter. "You ready to go?"

Chuck zipped up the last zipper and grabbed his jacket. Turning, Chuck remembered that he needed his passports. Slipping under the bed, Chuck tossed his jacket on his pillow covering up Sarah's letter. Chuck grabbed his box of passports and ID's, grabbing a few to choose from. Getting up he grabbed his jacket and as the jacket flew off the bed the letter flip face side up and slipped between the pillow and head board, dangling a box springs length away from the floor.

Chuck stopped on his way out and he didn't know why. Something in the room or something caught his senses, and made him stop. He took a whiff when he passed his suitcase to Casey through the window. He looked around the room seeing that nothing was out of place. But felt that someone had been there. Chuck stepped out and closed his window and snuck out into the darkness. Casey tossed Chuck's bag into the trunk and drove back to Castle. Forester waited as the three switched vehicles and were escorted to Riverside. Chuck sat in backseat with Casey. Leaning over to Casey. "When did we get the privilege to have an escort?"

"She's just collecting brownie points with the General. Remember she won't be here long."

Chuck sat up and seconds later Forester turned around passing them two files. Chuck grabbed them then passed the other to Casey. Chuck and Casey opened and browsed the files. "We will go in as follows." Forester explained. "Casey will be our accountant/muscle and Chuck you and I are…."

Chuck looks up then at Casey. "MARRIED?"

"Yes, you and me, are going in as the Harronworths'. We both come from money and Casey is…"

"Married?"

"Yes Charles! Let's move on. Randall Bartholomew is the man I want. He is selling Government secrets to a woman named Nikita Pavlukhin, who we think is then selling them to the Russian mafia. The Russians want her, and we want Randall."

"So wifey of mine." Sarcastically. "What do I do?"

"You and me, will try and get cozy with Nikita and have her believe that we are in association with a very wealthy group that is interested in secrets and not the Russian Mafia. Hopefully we will convince her to sell to us and our secrets will still be safe. Once we have Nikita where we want her, we'll go after Randall. Getting Randall to trust us as well as Nikita we get them both off the street.

Chuck looked up. "Sounds like a lot of holes of hoping it will work out.

If Sarah was here, we would do it totally different with a lot less hope. And, we wouldn't go in using some fake intel to…"

"Agent Carmichael, you will do the job the way I have instructed you." Forester turned around. Then turned back. "Remember Agent Walker isn't here, I am."

Chuck was glad when the car stopped in front of the Inn. It was the longest hour of his life. Forester walked in with her tight white jeans on and her baby blue cotton shirt and large sun glasses. Which made Chuck shake his head when it was almost 11:00 at night. Chuck followed as Casey rolled in their gear. Chuck grabbed a key card, but Forester turned and switched it another one. "You and me, are sharing a joint room and Casey is across the hall."

Chuck looked at the key card then looked at Forester. Chuck didn't despise many people in his life even those who hunted him down or threatened him, but she was moving up the line pretty quick.

Sarah drove through LA heading east passing places like Riverside and Barstow and out of the state California and drove into Arizona reaching Flagstaff. Deciding to drive the rest of the way tomorrow after she got some sleep. Pulling into a 24 hour truck stop, she walked into the restaurant and sat staring at the map. She hadn't been out this way in years. Now that she was coming out here on her own, she had to reacquaint herself with the route. Grabbing a meal, she ate, then bought a bottle of water. Walking out she found a cardboard box and carried it back to her car that faced the truck stop. Tearing the cardboard open she placed it inside her front window blocking anyone from looking in, then grabbed a few hoodies from her bag and inserted them inside her driver's window and her passenger window blocking onlookers as well. Her back windows were tinted so she was good there. Slipping off her boots, she placed them on the floor of the car and leaned the passenger seat back. Locking her doors, she grabbed a blanket and pillow and propped them on the seat, and curled up on the passenger side and closed her eyes but not before she thought of him once more.

Chuck slipped his key card in and opened the door and the first thing he saw was the door that led her room. Chuck tossed his suitcase onto the bench and walked over to the window. He looked down into the center of the Inn, wishing that someone else was here instead. His thoughts were rattled by a knock at the door. Chuck walked back to the doors hoping that it was Casey. Chuck stopped to hear which knock went with which door. Hearing that it was the hall door, Chuck opened it and smiled. Casey looked at him and grunted. "I brought over some surveillance. Your window is going to be one of the places we set up in. I will walk the Inn in a bit and place bugs, so we can get a visual of Randall and Nikita."

"Can I come with you?" Chuck wanted to be far away from his room.

Casey set up and nodded.

Chuck closed the case and slid them into the corner and followed Casey to the door when there was another knock. This time Chuck knew it was her. Chuck unlocked the bolt and opened the door. Forester walked in. "We good here."

"Yeah the kid and I are going to place bugs around the Inn."

Chuck crossed his fingers in his pockets hoping that she'd say okay."

"Sounds good."

"We will meet for breakfast at 08:00. I got word that Randall and Nikita have a meeting tomorrow around 2:00, so we will make our presence known."

Chuck avoided eye contact while Casey nodded. Forester walked back in and closed the door. Chuck walked over and started to lock the bolt. Forester opened her door. "We won't lock this door."

Chuck walked out into the hall. Casey followed and closed Chuck's door. "She has some ner…."

Casey sped up their walk. Casey let go of Chuck's arm. Chuck looked down the hall. "She has some nerve."

"Breathe. We smile and do what we are told."

"But that woman."

"That woman is here because…"

Chuck closed his eyes slightly. "I know. But I don't have to like it."

"No, you don't but you have to act like you do. If she feels that you're not doing your job, Sarah may never come back."

"But maybe she will, if we can't work together, Beckman will see that and reinstate Sarah and we will be the three musketeers once again."

Casey didn't want to burst Chuck's bubble, so he smiled and headed down the hall.

Casey and Chuck finished earlier than they thought and headed to the lounge. Finding a booth, they sat and had a couple of drinks, till Casey looked up at Chuck. "How are you doing?"

Chuck looked up. "I don't know. Twelve hours ago, Sarah was here and now she's gone. She didn't even say good bye."

"They can't."

"Once a handler is asked to leave a post, they must leave without any explanation or try to explain. They say its easier on…."

"What better for who?"

"Are they worried that Sarah might say something?"

"No, protocol."

"Screw protocol." Chuck raised his hand getting the waitress to bring another round.

Casey let Chuck vent then helped him back to his room.

Sarah was awakened by semi trucks driving near here. Their engines lulled her to sleep but the shifting of gears and moving traffic woke her up. She opened the door and pulled the cardboard off the front window and started her car allowing her to open her windows to pull her hoodies away from the windows. Grabbing her boots, she slipped them on and stood up. Stretching, she was surprised that she had slept as well as she did. Grabbing her tooth brush, she brushed her teeth and took a swing of her water and spat into the bush beside her car. Grabbing breakfast, she ate and enjoyed her breakfast and was having a clear free-thinking moment when on the radio a familiar song came on, that made her think of Chuck. She had heard that song the first day she walked into Buy More and where it all started. She was glad when the song was over. She paid for her meal and grabbed a large coffee and some snacks and slipped back into her car and drove till saw the turn off to highway #89. She headed north, driving into the Navajo Nation and admired the landscape driving into the state of Colorado. She had a few more hours till she reached her destination and the only place that she ever called home. And only a few people knew that this place existed and for it being all the way in Colorado, she didn't expect anyone including Chuck to come looking for her.

**Mission Inn**

Forester took the lead and Chuck played the part, Casey got enough surveillance to use against Randall and Nikita eventually sold the info to Chuck after Forester couldn't convince Nikita. Nikita was a lot like the black widow and Roan didn't think that he had it in him to pull it off either. But in the end Chuck showed them all. It took them a few days more to make the deal, but when Chuck got into the back seat of the car and it facing south, he leaned back and took a long over due sigh. Casey loaded the back and slipped inside, and he too was glad to be going home. Forester slipped in closed her door and it was a very peaceful ride back to LA.

Chuck slipped into Orange Orange and down into Castle. He noticed that there were signs that said that Orange Orange was closed till further notice. _'Maybe, they are waiting till Sarah returns, that is why it's closed.'_

Getting a bit of energy in his step, he sat down at the desk and waited till Beckman was ready to debrief. Spinning in his chair, Forester came in and forced the chair to stop as she placed her hands on the back of the chair. Reaching the button to call Beckman. "I already pressed it."

Forester looked at him, not pleased. "That's not your job."

Casey walked in. "It's just a button relax."

The three sat in silence as they waited till Beckman connected. Ten minutes later Beckman appeared on the screen. "Hello team. Great job on the Mission Inn mission. We have Nikita Pavlukhin and Randall Bartholomew in custody. Randall will be flown to DC awaiting a trial and Nikita will be extradited back to Moscow. Again, great work."

"General, I have to say that the mission didn't go as planned."

"It seldom does."

"But Chuck failed to follow protocol."

Chuck sat up. He wanted to hear this. "Chuck took it upon him to go against my instructions, forcing our hand…"

"General." Chuck stood up. "You know that we have always worked towards an end goal and for the most part not by the book. This was one of those situations that I felt needed an extra push in another direction. In the end we got both individuals case closed."

Chuck sat down. Looking at Casey then Forester where his smiled turned upside down.

"Agent Forester, I have to agree with Chuck. Looking at your reports and the surveillance, your methods yet admirable would never have worked. Nikita was alot like another woman we had been in association with and Chuck's offence work the same way it did with this one. Sometimes, what's written on paper doesn't always work out the way we want them too. Over all great job. Get some rest and I'll let you know when you all will go out again."

"General about Forester's day job. I see that the Orange Orange is closed?"

"It is, until we have a final report on this new arrangement, Agent Walker's day job will be put on hold. Good bye team."

"Good bye General." They all replied.

Sarah turned off the 145 and drove in Telluride. A small mining town about six hours south of Denver. She drove past what was left of main street and drove a mile and half north east driving parallel to the mountains. She liked the gravel road that led to the farm. Locals called it a ranch but to her it was the family farm. Her real family that meant the world to her. As she drove to the last turn she looked up and saw the family crest and rod iron initials hanging above the posts leading into the long winding road. TCR in tall rustic letters above her head. '_The O'Connell Ranch''. _ Sarah rolled past them and reached the last hill that looked down into the valley that housed the old farmhouse that looked more like a log house. The smoke stack shot out a plume of smoke as the smell of fall leaves and a wood fire welcomed her as she opened her door. Grabbing a jacket, she slipped it on and walked towards the front porch. Stepping up, Sarah walked around the porch, dragging her along the wooden rail. Reaching the front of the house, she stopped and looked around. Her reflection caught the person inside as they walked towards the door. Sarah opened the door and the squeak of the screen door brought back so many memories. Sarah smiled when, two frail hands were extended. "Pa-pa."

"Sammy, my Sammy."

Sarah, fell into her grandfathers, large arms which held her close. Papa O'Connell held his Sam close. Sarah leaned back looking at her Papa. He had aged since she last saw him, but his eyes were still as blue as she remembered. Papa O'Connell put his cane into his other hand and walked into the kitchen. Sarah could smell the coffee and his famous biscuits. Sitting down, she looked around. The kitchen was still the same. She loved that he didn't changed things after Grandma had died. The radio still played in the back ground. Just loud enough to hear what was playing but not loud enough to distract a conversation. Papa carried over two cups and returned with a jar of jam and a butter. As the coffee was poured, Sarah added cream and sugar, just like her Papa.

"I was surprised to hear from you. With your line of work and all."

"Papa I'm sorry for calling like I did but I had no…."

"What was their reason?"

"That I over stepped my role."

"That's pretty hard to do unless this person was worth the risk."

"Why would you think it had to do with a person?"

"Well is it. And what's his name."

Sarah took a sip of her coffee. "Chuck."

"And he chipped away at that wall you put up."

"More like he smashed it into pieces. But I could still do my job."

"You probably could, but this is the CIA. And they are helpful when they want to be and the rest of the time, they do things like this. Just like when they arrested your dad. And turned you into a spy."

"What they did for dad saved his life."

"I know, but your dad is your dad and we both know that jail only kept him contained."

"So, where is he?"

"Near, we drove down from Denver the other day and brings me out at the beginning of the week and I stay till Wednesday to check on things. But now that you're here I can stay in Denver."

"But you love this place."

"I do but it's getting to be too much. Been thinking of selling it."

Sarah sat back, this farm was a big part of her childhood in between con jobs and her parents divorce. And now her Papa was thinking of selling. Sarah thought to herself_. 'Even if I did go back to my job this place would be too far away to keep it?'_

Sarah walked the house as her Papa went to have nap. Sarah dragged her fingers along the logs and looked at old photos, then slipped out the back door from the kitchen towards the pens. She saw the horses and counted five. When she was little, they had over a dozen. Standing on the fence looking into the horse's stall, she wondered if any of the horses would recognize her. As Sarah whistled her call to her horse she waited. Sarah could see from the far field a dark brown horse galloped towards the fence. He was a lot taller but when Sarah saw his white diamond patch above his eyes, she smiled. "Rex."

Rex came and nestled his nose into her hands, getting use to a familiar smell. Sarah jumped down and met Rex in the barn. Grabbing a saddle, she saddled up and climbed onto Rex and sped out of the barn. Rex knew where to take her. Sarah trotted, down a well ridden path coming to a hilly area with its view overlooking the mountains. "Thanks Rex." Sarah leaned down and rubbed his face and gave him a kiss.

Chuck was about to head home when Forester stopped him. "Good job on the mission but if you think that this is how it is going to be, your sadly mistaken. I am your handler and you're my asset."

"Trust me, I think that I know that."

Chuck walked off as Forester was still talking.

Chuck headed up the stairs and tossed his suitcase into Casey's trunk. Casey sped off.

Casey pulled in behind their place and pulled out their suitcases as Chuck then rolled his up to the door. "Not going through the window?"

"No, Devon and Ellie are working so I am good."

"Okay, get some rest and I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah."

Chuck rolled his suitcase into room and filled his laundry basket. Even before he saw the note from his sister, reminding him of laundry day. Chuck laughed as he grabbed his dirty clothes and figured that his sheets needed to be washed as well. Pulling his comforter off his pillows fell on the floor knocking over his picture of Sarah and him. Chuck walked over clumsily kicked it further under his bed. Dropping to his knee, he bent down to grab it and his eye caught something sticking out from his mattress. Pulling his bed forward the item fell to the floor. Chuck picked it up and pushed his bed back. Turning the envelope over he saw his name written in her handwriting.

Please let me know, what you think? I love hearing from you all.

Mssupertigz


	2. Chapter 2

The 49B – The heart won't lie

Chapter two

Chuck got up and ran to the window. Not sure what he'd find but he hoped that maybe he would get a glimpse of her or something, maybe she was still out there waiting. But reality kicked in so running after her and asking her why wouldn't help? Turning away from the window, he slid to the floor, with his knees up he rested his back against the wall. This was a spot that he had seemed to regularly sit at lately. He turned the letter over and ran his fingers over the letters of his name. He wasn't wrong when he figured that someone was in his room, this was his proof.

But as he crossed the letter k he wondered '_Why wouldn't she stay and tell me herself?'_

Chuck remembered what Casey said the other day. _'Once a handler is asked to leave a post, they must leave without any explanation or try to explain…'_

So why would Sarah risk leaving, this letter, if she knew the rules. Chuck flipped the letter over and slid his fingers inside pulling back the lip of the envelope seeing the letter. Chuck pulled out the letter and placed the envelope next to him on the floor. Unfolding the letter and seeing the words Dear Chuck, he refolded the letter. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, well he had to. Either that or he'd lose his lunch. Forcing himself to open the letter, he didn't know what to expect once he started reading. Chuck titled his head slightly holding the letter in both hands. As he started to read, he could hear her voice in his head.

**Dear Chuck, **

**This should be a very easy letter to write — words should come easy and in short it should be simple for me to tell you what you want to hear or what I want to say. Honestly, I don't think I can do either. You have always been the one who expressed how you felt and how you knew that we could have had something. I have tried to tell you several times but chickened out. I know your wondering how a spy like me could chicken out on a task but it's not easy when it comes to you. You have always been there for me through thick and thin and always knew what to say even when I didn't show you that I wanted to hear it. But inwardly I heard every word every endearment you said to me. Now your wondering what when wrong or in my case what went right. I look at this as a good thing because I am finally able to say how I feel and not get removed from my job. You were my escape, my safety blanket, my family and I have to laugh cause some days I wondered who was the protector, you or me. You made me feel whole, not that of a rank or serial number that plagued most spies. You saw the Sarah that I once was and could be again. You made me feel like a girl, I know what your thinking, I was always a girl. But you know what I mean.**

**My job, well now that's a topic to talk about. You were never a job for me. But, this wasn't what I had in mind either. There was something about you that took my breath away the very first day. Was it your smile? Your kind words? Your ability to defuse a bomb with a virus? Maybe all of the above but since then, I have had to find ways to distinguish between my role as your protector and where I would fit into your life as a girlfriend and not a cover one either. And I Can't. Each mission, being so close to you and not being able to express how I felt about you, being able to hold you, kiss you other than the part of the roles we had to play. Saying good night to you the way I wanted to, the way you wanted to. **

**I realized that this is a good thing. Leave now and not look back. Leave or what you guys say, fall on my sword? And before it got too complicated, if it wasn't already complicated. **

**You will move on and forget about me. You will find that girl that you could have that life with. The girl of your dreams. The white picket fence. Having kids to run around with. And by then those secrets you keep will be gone and our memories will be too.**

**I wish you all the best. I wish you happiness. I wish you love. **

**I do want to say that apart of me will always cherish what we had. Your friendship means the world to me. **

**Promise me that you will never change. That you will always be the person you are right now. With or without the Intersect. **

**Take care of yourself and Casey too. And one day if you see me walking down the street, I hope you'll stop and say hi. **

**Love Sarah**

Chuck fought back a tear and looked at the letter again. He didn't know how to feel, or whether he should, let her get to him like she did. This side of her wasn't what he expected, especially this letter and how it was written. It was raw, real and exactly what he wanted from her all along, long before the 49B. He wanted her to tell him how she felt. And now that she did, in truth he hated her for it.

**BUY MORE VIA CASTLE**

Chuck sat at his stoop and watched the morons fool around while Big Mike sat in his office. He slid his fingers inside his pocket and pulled out Sarah's letter. He hadn't looked at since the night before and he figured that he had read it over a few hundred times. And each time he analysed the letter, each word, sentence and proof that she had feeling for him, so why would she leave. Rules or no rules Sarah wouldn't have given up so quick so why now?

Engulfed in his thoughts he failed to see Casey rap his knuckles on the counter. Chuck finally looked up. "Huh?"

"The Forest is calling us down to the Castle."

Chuck folded the letter and slipped it into his pocket and pushed his chair back, following Casey to the media room.

"What's got your socks in a knot?"

"Nothing."

"Does it have to with that letter you nicely put back into your pocket."

"What letter?" As Chuck guarded his pocket.

"That one. You have folded it and unfolded several times since you arrived at work."

"I haven't…."

Chuck looked at Casey. "Its from Sarah and before you go all government on me and remind me about the rules and such, I don't want to hear it."

"I figured that she'd leave you something?"

"You did?"

"Chuck, this whole 49B is just something that happened. Honestly I don't think that it was Beckman that set it up?"

"So, Sarah didn't have to leave?"

"No, once the 49B is issued, the handler has to go but having Forrest here, I'm not sure why they chose her. They could easily have given Sarah a strict talking to or showed some proof that she over stepped her role."

"So, what do we do?"

"Just lay low, I don't think she'll be here long."

**Week later**

Chuck stormed out after Forrest explained to Beckman that he had disobeyed another order and risked another mission. Casey stood up for Chuck and explained to Beckman that this change wasn't working for anyone and that Forrest had over stepped her role and allowed the asset to be taken. Resulting in the mission going array. Beckman had to read the reports and get back to the team with her decision. Chuck grabbed his jacket and was heading up stairs when Forrest stopped him. "Chuck where are you going?"

"Home."

"No, you're not."

"And who's going to stop me?"

Forrest walked over to the main frame and typed a few keys locking Chuck in between the main room of Castle and hallway. Chuck could still see Forrest as the clear divider slid across locking Chuck behind it. Forrest turned around. "I am."

Chuck slammed his fist against the clear glass. "You have no right."

"I do and I am using it. You have blatantly undermined my authority, risked all our lives and for some reason fail to act like a spy? I wonder if you are really one?"

Chuck didn't want to tell her that she was right but that he was more important than any spy, including her.

Forrest grabbed her gear and headed upstairs. Chuck could see that Casey was at the top but no matter how much he banged on the glass, Casey couldn't hear. Chuck threw what items he had there against the wall. Falling to the floor, he reached for his phone but realized that it was in his jacket and his jacket with his phone inside was lying on the table on the other side. He scanned the small cell and looked at the panel. Getting up, he ripped open the panel and tried to some how get Casey's attention.

Chuck pulled down a few wires and looked into the ceiling to see where certain colors went and which ones might lead to the Buy More. Chuck played with a few and all he got at first were computers flickering and some lights turning off. Chuck knew that Casey would be done his shift in a few hours. Chuck pulled the last two wires that he knew weren't a part of Castle. Tearing the plastic covering off with his teeth he took the two wires and dragged them across each other. He hoped that his rhythm would eventually catch Casey's eye some where in the Buy More. Chuck watched the time and the stairs hoping for some sign of success.

Thirty minutes later Casey looked up after selling a blender at the constant flashing of lights over the far wall. Casey walked over to the Nerd Herd desk and logged into the surveillance of Buy More and Castle. When Casey flipped to Castle, he saw Chuck locked inside a cell.

Casey logged off and slipped out back down into Castle. Chuck saw Casey coming in from the far hall. Casey walked in and cancelled the lock down. The door opened.

"That's it I'm done!"

"What the…."

"She locked me inside because I didn't do what I was told."

"Where is she?"

"Maybe a truck hit her."

Chuck grabbed his jacket. "Thanks for coming to get me out."

"Do I dare ask where you are going?"

"What, you going to stop me too?"

"No, just be careful. She won't stop now."

"Well she'll have to find me."

"Do you have an idea where she is? She could be anywhere?"

"I know."

**TELLURIDE**

It had been a week since she arrived on the farm and most of that time she had slept and when she was awake, she thought of him. Her Papa had gone back to Denver and would be returning in the morning. She was kinda glad he was gone, because she wasn't ready to talk to anyone. But her thoughts, were always on him and if he had found the letter.

Showering and getting something to eat, she saddled up Rex and headed out to her spot. He had stood by her window, since she returned just like he did when she was little. They spent the rest of the day there then galloped back to the farm. Sarah took the saddle off and let Rex follow her. The other animals followed, as Sarah grabbed a bucket and went to the garden and saw that her Papa hadn't picked in all the garden. Sarah sorted through the carrots and cucumbers and picked beans and shelled peas. She remembered shelling peas with her grandma on the front porch. Filling up the first bucket she grabbed another and soon the other half of the garden was picked. Staring at what she got done and what her Papa had done before, it looked like a good crop. She figured that he had planted potatoes, beets and corn.

Carrying the buckets up to the house, she planned to take care of them in the morning. She forgot how quickly it got dark out in the mountains. Sarah put the kettle on and started a fire outside. Making herself some tea and toast she sat down and watched the fire. Just sitting and wondering.

**NEXT MORNING**

Chuck checked his bank account and grabbed his credit card and booked a flight. His hacking into the CIA database was illegal but so was what Forrest did by locking him inside the cell. He hoped that his findings would give him the answers he was looking for.

Chuck grabbed a small carry on and grabbed a taxi to take him to LAX.

Chuck looked at his piece of paper as the doors of the Miami International Airport opened. For being fall, you couldn't tell by the humidity. Chuck grabbed a taxi and had the driver take him to the Hyatt Centric in South Beach.

The taxi door opened, and Chuck stepped out. Walking inside, Chuck walked up to counter. "Excuse me?"

"Yes sir?"

"I am looking for a Carina Miller?"

"You a guest?"

"No just a friend?"

"One moment please."

The desk clerk walked out from the desk and walked over to the pool area and disappeared. Chuck watched where he was going but lost track of him till, he saw him on the other side of the pool taking to someone. The person leaned forward and nodded. The clerk walked back inside and snapped his fingers. "She's at the far end. Can I take your bag?"

"Oh, yeah sure, thanks."

Chuck walked out and rolled up his sleeves and walked to the end. Chuck looked and saw a pool full of buff men and oiled clad men lying beside her. Carina sat up and tilted her sun glasses down. "Hi, Chuckles."

"Carina?"

Chuck leaned in a gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"What did she do now?"

Chuck sat down beside her and face her as Carina sat up. Chuck couldn't help noticing what she was hardly wearing but he had seen her in less, months before.

"She left."

"Left?"

"Yeah, you know about what they call a 49B?"

"No, really?"

"Yeah, she's been gone a week and the one that they got to take over isn't working out."

"Who did they get?"

"Agent Forrest. You know her?"

"Heard of her, but never have met her."

"She's that bad?"

"I don't hate many people in this world but she's right up there."

"So why are you here now?"

"I want to know if you had an idea where she could have gone?"

"She's really gone?"

"Yeah and all she left was this note."

"Walker wrote a letter?"

"Yeah."

Chuck pulled out the well folded letter and passed it to Carina. Carina motioned for her entourage of half naked men to give them some time alone. Carina slid her sunglasses to the top of her head.

Carina read the letter. Then reached for his hand. "I'm so sorry Chuck."

"Yeah well, I need to talk to her, and I don't have a clue where to start, so I thought that maybe, you two had a code or something that you knew where each would go to if you ever left or had to hide?"

"You found me?"

"Well I hacked into the CIA data base and made a few calls and chose number two as my options and it was the winner."

"Sarah didn't have many places that she wanted to go to but, she did mention a few times that if she had the chance she'd go back home?" Carina got up and Chuck followed her. They found a table and order some drinks. "She grew up on the road with her dad, but she always mentioned a place, something to do with driving."

"Here I in the US?"

"Yeah, um. West, no northern part of the US, small town, near the mountains."

"State?"

"Colorado?"

Chuck sat back. He always wondered where she actually came from.

"Near Denver. Think Carina. She told you…. South of Denver….."

Chuck grabbed his phone and brought a map of Colorado. Chuck listed off some names near Denver. "Telluride…"

"Yeah that's it. Telluride. Her dad's family have a ranch out there and she grew up there."

"Well that's not where I thought Sarah would have grown up?"

"She said that if every she got the chance she'd go back there. So maybe that is where she is. She would go somewhere where she felt safe and by this letter, she's probably feeling a bit vulnerable right now.

Chuck finished his drink and got up and gave Carina a kiss.

"Where are you going?"

"Going to get a ticket to Colorado?"

"Hold on Chuck."

Carina grabbed her phone. Chuck waited. Carina came back a few minutes later.

"I have a jet waiting for you at the airport. It will fly you to Telluride. They have a small air strip there. From there you're on your own. I don't know where the farm is?"

Chuck hugged Carina and walked in grabbed his bag and headed back to airport.

Arriving at the airport, the pilot was someone familiar to him, they had met a few months ago when the three had to get to DC for a follow up meeting. Chuck sat back, he had five hours to come up with a good reason for showing up.

**TELLURIDE**

The pilot's voice woke Chuck up as they descended into Telluride. Chuck thanked the pilot and stepped off. Chuck looked around as the sun peaked over the mountains. The jet took off and Chuck was able to see why Sarah would want to come back here. It was beautiful.

Chuck tossed his bag over his back and headed down the road. Reaching main street, he slipped into a small café and grabbed a bite to eat. Paying for his meal. "Excuse me, I'm new here, well passing through actually and I am looking for the Burton ranch, is it near here?"

The waitress looked at him. "There's no one by that name around here." Chuck put his money down on the counter. "Thanks."

Heading to the door. Chuck heard a voice. "You might want to check out the O'Connell ranch."

Chuck turned around and saw an elderly gentleman sitting at the counter. Chuck walked back and sat down. "You looking for O'Connell?"

"Well not exactly, I am looking for a girl…"

"Awe his granddaughter?"

"Yeah."

"Well, then my son you head out of main street past the water tower and …."

"Um I don't…"

"You don't a have a car?"

"No came by air?"

"Where you from?"

"Los Angeles."

"Figures."

"Okay son I will drive you."

**THE FARM**

Sarah walked out when she saw her Papa and her dad drive up. Sarah hugged her Papa and said hello to her dad. Sarah and her Papa sat down inside as Jack unloaded the car with some supplies.

"So how are you feeling?"

"Got some sleep and rode Rex and…"

"Sammy?"

"Have you ever had that feeling that you felt that someone you cared about was here but really wasn't?"

"All the time, when your Granny was alive, we had what we called a special sense, where we felt each other even if we weren't in the same room. You feel that he is here."

"I know he's not but, I can't shake this feeling?"

"It's called love."

Sarah turned and filled her cup with hot water. Sitting down she looked at her Papa.

"I'm not in love with him…"

Just then Sarah's Papa looked out the kitchen window as a dust cloud indicated that someone was coming up the road.

Chuck watched as the road rounded its way up and down and ending up in a small valley. The house and barn could easily be something that you'd see in a magazine. The car drove up and parked as Chuck thanked the man and grabbed his jacket and bag. He saw a familiar face. The car turned around and drove off.

Chuck walked into the fence area. 

Jack stopped in front of Chuck. "You shouldn't be here."

"I know."

"But It's good to see you."

"You too."

"Where is she?" Jack pointed to the house.

Papa grabbed his cane and walked out the door seeing his son talking to a tall man with dark curly hair. His appearance could use some work. _'I guess young people don't know what a shaver is?' _Papa said to himself.

Papa stepped down as Jack and Chuck walked towards him. "Dad this is Chuck Bartowski."

Chuck extended his hand.

Papa paused and extended his large hand. "Mr. O'Connell." Chuck swallowed hard. "But you can call me Papa."

"Nice to meet you Papa."

Chuck heard the screen door open and Sarah standing there, looking very casual, very beautiful, with her hair in a messy bun and wearing a striped shirt and jeans.

Sarah stayed up on the porch. Her heart skipped a beat, but Chuck's charm wasn't going to win her over this time.

Sarah looked out towards him. "What are you doing her Chuck?"

Chuck looked up.

Please let me know, what you think? I love hearing from you all.

Mssupertigz


	3. Chapter 3

The 49B – The heart won't lie

Chapter three

Chuck looked up as Papa and Jack wanted to see what Sarah/Sammy was going to do. The look she gave Chuck, she wasn't too please to see him, but Sarah was puddy inside.

Sarah repeated what she said. "Why are you here Chuck?" As she instantly checked the horizon for any flash or a reflection from a sniper, aimed at her head or even Chuck's. She was AWOL in the eyes of the Government. She had to report to DC but instead she left a voice mail telling Beckman she was out. And not hearing from her and now seeing Chuck her mind went into a Rambo Spy Mode.

Chuck made one step forward. Sarah still did not see any reflection or presence that Chuck was followed. So, she finally looked at him. She had missed him even if it was only a few weeks since she left.

Sarah assumed by looking at him he was going to sugar coat his reason for being here, but she didn't expect to hear what he had to say.

"I want answers. And you know which questions they relate to."

Sarah didn't move but her words did. "I didn't ask you to come, so you can head right back to where you came from."

"Not until I get what I came for."

"Well you'll be waiting a long time."

Sarah yanked on the screen door which made a huge bang when it closed.

Chuck gave a faint smile while stuffing his hands into his back pocket. Jack picked up his bag.

"Come on let's go in and have some of dad's coffee. It will take the chill off your bones."

Chuck followed Jack and Papa into the house. Chuck walked in and saw the inside that was as impressive as the outside was. It wasn't a big house but quaint. Chuck followed Jack into the kitchen grabbing a seat. Papa grabbed three mugs and some coffee cake and sat down. You take sugar, milk?"

"Both actually."

Chuck doctored his coffee and took a sip. Jack was right it did take the chill off, but it also could grow hair on your chest.

"You have a nice home here."

"Thanks, my father built it, Jacks' Grandfather."

"It's has aged well."

"It has."

Chuck could hear Sarah banging drawers and whatever she could get her hands on, but eventually she came out and grabbed some coffee and went outside and sat down. Chuck could see her reflection in the window of the main door.

Sarah kept her distance from Chuck and after lunch, she saddled up Rex and headed out. She had two reasons. One to avoid Chuck but to also see if he had been followed, or Casey was near by or even some extraction team. But as she rode, further away from the house, her mind settled down as she knew that no one knew of this place, but how did Chuck find her?

Papa and Chuck sat on the porch. As Chuck saw her ride off, he wondered if this was a big mistake. Just then Papa spoke up. "Don't worry Charles. She'll come back. She used to do this lots when she was little. It's her way of dealing, with change."

"I know. I'm kinda use to it."

"You've known Sammy long?"

"Sammy?"

Chuck looked at Papa.

"Sammy? Yes, Sammy you in the same line of work as her?"

Chuck felt nervous. '_What did she tell him that she did for a living?'_

Papa smiled and leaned back in his rocker. "I know what she does. It's her father who doesn't."

"You know. That she's a spy?"

"Yes, and darn good one I hear."

"So, you know why she's here?"

"And I guess you're the reason why?"

"Didn't plan on being or coming here."

"You a spy too?"

"No, I'm an analyst, but I work very close to her."

"I bet you do."

"No, I mean with her, as well as a man named Major John Casey."

"Yeah I hear he's something."

"He is."

"And he let you come out here."

"He didn't stop me."

"So, he sees something in you two as well."

"Like I said I didn't plan to..."

"Why not she's attractive, hard worker."

"She is, but that's only part of it. She's more than her job and her looks."

"I like you Charles. So, what's your plan?"

Chuck looked at him. "I want answers to the letter she wrote."

"She wrote a letter?"

"Yeah, a very nice letter but it also left a lot of questions. Would you like to read it?"

Chuck unfolded the letter and pass it to Papa. Papa put his glasses on and started reading. Chuck dragged his feet in the dirt as he sat on the porch. "Come up here son."

Chuck got up and sat down beside Papa, returning the letter to him.

"You did the right thing, by coming here, but now the ball is in her court. Don't push her. She'll come around."

"I know, but that's the hard part."

"She's a lot like my dear wife. God bless her soul. She was the whole package and with that they both have a tendency to build up walls that eventually come down. And I guess by looking at you - you have been chiselling away for some time."

"Probably since the first day I met her. And that was almost a year and half ago."

"You haven't crossed that line have you.?"

"Oh no sir! If I get to hold her hand or give her a kiss, I'm doing pretty good.

If and when it does happen. I promise to respect and take care and her."

"I know you will."

Hours later Sarah arrived as the clouds followed her in from the mountainside. Sarah walked up to the porch only seeing her Papa. It was obvious that she was looking for Chuck but didn't want to ask. "He went for a walk. If your wondering." Papa looked up from reading the paper.

Sarah sat down and poured a glass of lemonade. "Did you enjoy your ride?"

Sarah took a sip and wiped her brow and neck with her napkin. "Yeah always do."

"So, what are you going to do about the boy? He seems nice. We had a good talk.

An analyst? Really?"

Sarah looked at her Papa. "No. He is. He's really good at computers and all that goes with it. He's very smart. Went to Stanford."

"Impressive."

"Yeah. He helps us a lot with our cases. His mind is full of all sorts of info and knowledge that we rely on."

"And?"

"And? What?"

"So, why then the 49B? I mean if he's just an analyst why would they think that there is more? And, I'm guessing there is more if he came all the way here. Did you know how he."

Sarah turned to face him. "He told you how he got here? "Not in so many words."

Sarah got up and saw Chuck coming over the hill. Sarah stepped down and walked up the hill towards him. Papa sat back and did a little shake with a smile. "Those kids have a lot to learn about relationships." Sarah walked up to Chuck as Chuck was tossing stones out into the field. "You told my Papa how you got here, and you didn't tell me?"

"How could I when you stormed back inside and left me with your dad, that I met like once and a very tall beast of a man. We were talking and I told him."

"Did you also tell him that you're carrying all the US government secrets in your head?"

"No! I told him that I found you thanks to a friend."

"Carina?"

"Yeah. I found her after I was locked up in Castle."

"Locked up?" Sarah looked at him, worried.

"Yeah. Forrest locked me down in Castle for disobeying a direct order, then I had to get Casey's attention. So, I ripped the wires out of the side panel of the cell and tried to see which wires worked and which ones would get his attention. Finally, Casey came down about a half hour later. I left and he didn't stop me. I hacked into the CIA data base to find out where Carina was and if she was on a mission and I found out that they had her doing some surveillance in Miami. Then I had to figure out which hotel she could be at. I got a one ticket to Miami and when I finally found her, I was hoping, that she might have had an idea where you could be. Thinking that you might be on some island. We talked for awhile and she told me about a few places, but there was one that she seemed to go back and figured that I check it out. So, I was planning to head to the airport and grab a flight to Denver then rent a car and come here but she had the CIA jet take me to the airstrip just outside Telluride and a nice gentleman drove me here."

Sarah was very impressed that he was able to find her and what he did to make it happen, but her concern was why Forrest locked him in Castle and Casey didn't stop him.

Sarah wanted to tell him that she was glad to see him but when he went for the juggler and asked about the letter, she walked back up the hill. "We're done."

"I'm not leaving till we talk about it?"

"Well you'll be here for awhile then."

It was something Chuck wanted to hear, that he's be staying for awhile, but her tone made it hard to be thankful. Chuck watched as she walked into the house. The weather had picked up and by the time Chuck walked towards the porch and stepped on the step the heavens opened up.

Chuck walked in closed the screen door softy not to hear the bang it makes again. Chuck walked in further and saw Papa and Jack watching the football game. Chuck wasn't a fan but sat down anyways. It would give him something to do. Papa got up and brought Chuck a sandwich which Chuck thanked him for. And when Jack passed him a beer, he hoped for something stronger and seconds later Papa brought out the strong stuff.

Hours later the men had retired, and Sarah had not come out of her room. Chuck walked around the house and saw that there were only three rooms and Chuck thought about the couch but because he was intruding, he opted to move out to the porch. He grabbed his jacket and sat down on the porch. The rain had stopped making the evening somewhat enjoyable. Hours later the lightening lit up the sky and the thunder roared in their chests. Papa came out to shut the windows and noticed that Chuck wasn't in the living room, where he last saw him. Sarah wondered to and looked outside and didn't see him either. Papa walked around to the side and looked over to the barn and saw that it had been unlatched.

Papa looked at Sarah who came to see what he was looking at. "He's in the barn, make this right. I wouldn't want even my worst enemy to sleep out in the barn on a night like this. I wouldn't do that to them."

"He didn't have to come."

"But he did just like you wanted him to."

Sarah turned to to her Papa. "I know your not sure what to think but if Granny came and found me after I left like you did, I would do what I had to to keep her. Just like what you have to do to keep him. He's special. And you are making him feel like garbage." Papa walked back to his room.

Sarah composed herself. She didn't like to be told stuff like that, but her Papa was right.

Sarah grabbed her rain coat and put on her rubber boots and walked over to the barn and opened the door. The faint light hanging from the rafter beams showed him sleeping with his back against a bale of hay. He was soaked. But Sarah did like how his curls were more evident as they shape his face. Sarah knelt down and caressed his cheek, just enough not to startle him. With a caring tone she spoke. "Come inside." Chuck looked at her and got up, dusted off his wet pants and followed Sarah inside.

Chuck looked at the clock it was 3 in the morning. Sarah put the kettle on and told him to go have a hot shower. He obliged and walked to the bathroom. Sarah looked for his bag and grabbed his bag looking inside. He had only packed a few items, so he really didn't plan to stay where he thought that he was going. Sarah knew that this was his grab bag but he had forgot to replenish it. She opened it up and pulled out the items. She found a few pairs of socks and a few pairs of boxers. He did have another pair of jeans and an extra t shirt, so she stuffed them back into his bag. She had to laugh when she put his socks and boxers back. She held up his boxers and saw the print. They were baby blue with Scooby doo on them.

She walked back upstairs and knocked on the door. Chuck opened the door as Sarah passed him his bag and some towels. "Leave your wet clothes out and I'll wash and dry them." Chuck gave Sarah that smile she loved. Chuck felt better after a warm shower and walked back downstairs, into the kitchen. Sitting on the table was a cup of soup and some crackers and a cup of tea. Chuck looked around and Sarah had gone back to bed. Chuck ate and quietly washed his dishes and walked into the living room where Sarah had left a pillow and blanket. Chuck looked up the stairs, he had made some progress and chipped away at her wall.

Chuck woke to the smell of pancakes and coffee. Getting up he grabbed his jeans and put them on a saw his clothes from earlier all folded up and clean. Chuck grabbed them and they smell like lavender. He knew the scent smelled familiar, it was what Sarah used back in LA. Chuck placed his clean clothes inside his bag and placed it against the wall, cleaned and washed up and folded his bedding and walked into the kitchen. Papa was at the stove and Jack was reading the paper, but someone was missing. Chuck said good morning. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No, have a seat."

Papa turned around. "You could do the dishes."

"Sure, no problem."

"How did you sleep? You don't look too bad despite spending half the night in the barn."

"I'm ok."

"You both slept well?"

"Yeah after the storm calmed down. We rarely have these kind of storms, in the fall, but we are in mountains. The next thing will be snow."

The table was set, and Chuck kept looking at the empty chair beside him. "Don't worry Chuck she's still sleeping."

Chuck nodded and took a bite of his pancakes.

Papa and Jack headed outside to do some chores as Chuck started washing the dishes, he made a plate for Sarah and placed it in the oven on a low temperature just to keep it warm. Filling up the sink he didn't hear Sarah come in till her arm touched his as she grabbed the coffee pot. Chuck turned in his startled reaction and got a handful of suds right on Sarah's chest. Chuck looked up. "So, sorry I didn't see you."

"It's okay." Sarah laughed, grabbing a towel to wipe the suds off. She filled her mug up and sat down. Chuck turned and grabbed a pair of oven mitts and pulled out her plate. "I made you a plate." Chuck put the plate down and grabbed the butter and pancake syrup. "The plate's hot."

"Thanks."

Chuck returned to the sink. "They have you on kitchen duty already?"

"No, I said I would."

Sarah started to eat as Chuck finished washing the dishes grabbing another cup of coffee and topping Sarah's off.

Chuck sat next to her. "Chuck why did Forrest lock you in Castle?"

Chuck took a sip. "When you left." Chuck paused. Sarah could tell that this was going to be a hard pill to swallow. But she had to know.

"When you were asked to leave, Forrest felt that she had the right to take over and not listen to how things worked around Castle. How we did things? Even Casey didn't know what to do with her. The next day we were on a mission to get a hold of Government secrets being sold to a Russian female bad guy who was then selling them to the Russian Mafia. The plan was to have the guy who happened to be an ex US Government employee, sell to the Russian then we were to make her believe that we could help her make more money by selling to us. Forrest's plan was weak, so I stepped in like I did with the black widow mission we were on and we got the intel and the money back. Forrest didn't like that I took over. So that was strike one. We then debriefed with Beckman and she had to tell Beckman that I had disobeyed an order."

"What did Beckman say?"

"She was one our side, and she told Forrest that some mission don't always go as planned and that this team has been very successful on all their missions."

Sarah sat back and brought her leg up bending it at the knee.

"The next few missions, were similar, you know that I can't always control what the Intersect sees or gives us." Sarah nodded.

"So, when my Intel that I flashed on was not exactly the same as what Forrest had, she called me a liar. That was strike two, the last time…"

Sarah's blood started to boil but she had to hear this if she was ever given the opportunity to see Forrest again.

"The last time, Casey stood up for me and explained to Beckman that this change wasn't working for anyone and that Forrest had over stepped her role and allowed me to be taken."

"Someone took you?"

"Yeah but Casey was right there and took care of them. Someone came after me that I flashed on, that knew that someone in the CIA had the Intersect and we told her that this person couldn't be trusted. Resulting in the mission going array. When we met with Beckman, she said that she'd get back to us."

"But you left?"

"Not yet, but I was about to."

Inwardly Sarah was glad that he was standing up for himself but having him here not only was a security risk it was a big deal because she wasn't his handler anymore. And she knew that Agent Forrest would eventually be looking for him.

"I was about to head upstairs and happened to pass the far cell across the short hallway near the armory."

Sarah put both feet on the floor and faced Chuck. "She shoved me inside and locked me there. She said that she was done with me not following her rules. I told her she had no right and she said she did. She left and after I cooled off, I saw the panel and pulled down a few wires and looked into the ceiling to see where certain colors went and which ones might lead to the Buy More. I played with a few and at first all I did was shut off the computers and some lights. I knew that Casey would be done his shift soon, so I hoped and prayed that the last two wires I had left had nothing to do with Castle. So, the ripped them open with my teeth and scratched them together, eventually getting Casey attention upstairs. He came down about a half hour later. I told him that I was done and that I was going to look for you."

"So why didn't he stop you."

Chuck shook his head. "He told me to be careful."

Sarah placed her hand on his. "You okay?"

"Yeah, it was never going to work. She's not you nor us as a team. Casey thinks that it wasn't Beckman that implemented the 49B?"

"What?"

"Yeah, he said it didn't sit well or smell right."

"She doesn't know about the Intersect so it can't be that?"

"It has to be something else, maybe your job in general?"

"No, if Casey says that Beckman had no part of in it, it has to be above her head in order to agree to it."

"Plus, she just showed up."

"Right, if Beckman knew that the 49B was going to happen she'd would have mentioned to us to be careful."

"Right if she saw that something was going on with us then she would have said something, wouldn't she?"

Sarah got up and grabbed the coffee and filled their mugs and walked out to the porch. Chuck followed and sat down next to her. "This is nice."

"Yeah, after last night."

"I'm sorry about that."

"You made up for it by washing my clothes. I call us even."

Sarah nudged Chuck's arm and sat back and curled up in her chair. Chuck sat back to and stretched out his legs crossing them at the ankles.

Sarah looked at Chuck and saw how at peace he was. She could tell that, he had been stressed and with the Intersect being on 24/7 he was ready to explode.

"This is nice, no mission no nothing. Just fresh air and clear skies."

"But Chuck we have with the 49B?"

"So, what's up with this 49B?"

"It was implemented after a few handlers got involved with their asset and they ended up being torn between their feelings for the job and each other blinding them of their roles. Eventually threatening their missions."

"But what about all those handler/asset partnerships that have worked. Like ours."

"Ours?"

"Yeah, you and me. This has to be an exception?"

Sarah puts her mugs down and gets up. And walks over to the porch railing and looks out towards the farm. Chuck follows and leans against the porch railing and looks at her. "You and me?"

Sarah looks around. She's torn on how to answer him. She's looks at him but is still afraid to let anyone in. She walked off leaving her mug on the railing. Chuck followed her but kept his distance. He watched her cause he had nothing else to do. He watched how she tended to the animals and cleaned up. Chuck saw Papa and Jack walking along the far fence, waving out to them.

By noon Chuck started to help Sarah with the farm chores and for the first time since he had arrived, she actually liked having him around. They teased each other like they did back in LA. She continued to really looked at him and saw that he looked different. His lanky physique was no longer what she had remembered him to look like. When Chuck took off his long sleeve shirt and just had on his blue t- shirt she had to thank Casey for getting Chuck to look like he did. Not that she didn't care for him before, this was an added surprise. Chuck lifted the bales and tossed them over the fenced area and when the troughs were full, he raked up the loose straw. His biceps bulged through his t shirt.

**A few days later**

Laughing to herself she had to take him shopping. Chuck was running out of clothes and her Papa's old shirt weren't cutting it anymore, but he sure looked good in them. Chuck sat down wiping his brow when Sarah came out with a tray of cold lemonade. Chuck grabbed his glass and thanked her.

"You know Chuck you don't have to help me out."

Chuck looked at her. "But I do and thank you for the drink. It's my pleasure. I haven't had a workout like that in a while. And I am guessing that you haven't done it in a while either."

Sarah hadn't paid attention to the conversation and jumped back in when Chuck said that she hadn't done it in a while. Sarah gave him a dirty look. "Oh, no sorry I meant the farm chores. Bailing hay and such."

Sarah's already flushed cheeks dialed up another tenth degree. "No, I haven't had the chance to come out here, its been awhile. With work, and you and Casey in LA I haven't had the chance."

"You like it here I can tell. Your different you seem different."

"In a good way or bad."

"Definitely in a good way. Maybe this 49B is what we both needed."

Sarah looked back at Chuck. "Both needed what?"

"A long vacation."

"You're calling this a vacation."

"Yeah. Why not. Look over there."

Sarah followed Chuck's fingers. "You have the mountains over there that run for forever and over here behind us is farthest the most beautiful landscape I have seen in a long time. Your house here is cozy and quiet. And my head's actually been quiet."

Sarah felt bad for Chuck at that moment knowing what the Intersect had done to his body and mind. To have him say that he finally felt calm and quiet made her heart cry. Chuck finished his drink then rubbed his neck then made circular motions with his arms and shoulders.

"You okay?"

"Yeah just a bit sore."

Chuck got up and thanked Sarah for the glass and was heading back to the barn. "Chuck?"

It was now or never. Sarah extended her arm. Chuck walked back and grabbed it and held it. Sitting down he looked at her. "About the letter."

"You don't have…."

"Yeah, I do, it's the reason you came all the way out here to find me. You were right when you called me on the letter. Everything I wrote I meant. It was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. You mean the world to me and when I was asked to leave, I had to tell you how I felt and not build up my walls like I did when I kissed you in the warehouse."

Chuck caressed her hand with his thumb.

"I had nothing to lose this time, who knows how long the 49B will be in effect and I couldn't walk away and not tell you. So, I spent the whole night writing it and slipped into you room and put it on your bed. And I have been out here for a few weeks."

"Few weeks?"

"When did you drop the letter off?"

"The day after I left, and I left it on your pillow?"

Chuck dropped his head. "It must have fallen behind my pillows when I came home and had to pack and when I came back I changed my sheets and that is when I found your letter, it was resting just below the box spring."

"Well you found it."

Chuck took her hand and kissed it.

"Now what?"

"I don't know, but for now we'll enjoy our time here. Plus, you need some new clothes. Wanna go into next town and get you some new clothes to wear?"

"Sure, I'd like that. Sorry I didn't bring much with me. I didn't plan to get here so soon."

"Well when Carina says your going to do something you do it."

"You got that right." Chuck smiled.

Walking back to the barn. He opened the gates to let the horses run in the pasture. He stood on the last fence board and admired the unique animal. Sarah walked up to him.

"Have you ridden a horse before?"

"No."

"Well I guess that another thing we need to do."

"We can let the horses run for awhile and by the time we come back they'll be ready to come in."

Sarah walked back to the truck and jumped in as Chuck slid into the passenger side. Sarah rolled down the window and put the truck into gear. Chuck watched as she worked that gear shift like it was nothing. Chuck sat back and rolled his window down and let the cool air cool him off.

Sarah drove to Montrose about and hour and half north of Tellurude and parked in front of the small merchant store. Chuck looked at the small town and followed Sarah inside. Chuck needed everything. He grabbed some socks and underwear. Tooth brush, toothpaste, deodorant, shampoo and soap. Sarah kept busy looking for shorts and shirts and jeans for him to try on. Chuck tossed his items into a basket and joined her. Sarah had a pile of clothes that Chuck scrunched his face up at, just to get a response out of her. Chuck liked the shirts and jeans and wondered why she tossed in a pair of bathing shorts. Chuck liked at his items and looked up. "What do you need?"

"A razor?"

Sarah looked a him. "If you want one, they are down aisle four but I kinda like the new look."

Chuck hadn't shaved in a few days and his five o'clock shadow was far past it's prime.

Chuck grabbed a pack and some shaving cream then walked over to the snacks. Where he found Sarah. She was holding a bag of cheese puffs. "Cheese puffs?"

"So, you do like them."

"Well there not the Buy More special but a close second."

Sarah tossed a couple more bags into her basket and some assorted cans of pop. "Stock up Chuck there's not much back home."

Chuck looked around, he grabbed a few things and returned to the counter. Sarah looked at the counter. Chicken breasts, pepperoni, romaine lettuce, salad dressing and garlic bread. And assortment of vegetables. "I am going to make you my speciality, chicken pepperoni."

Chuck waited for the total, but Sarah slipped the cashier some cash. "This is my treat. Next time."

"I see they have an ice cream shack."

"You can buy me an ice cream cone. And we will call it even."

Sarah smiled and grabbed a couple of bags, while Chuck grabbed the rest. Tossing them into the back they headed through town back to the highway.

Back at the farm Chuck remembered to get the horses. Sarah walked with him and locked up the barn and headed inside. By then it was late afternoon and Sarah looked at Chuck. "Go and put on your suit on and meet me out here."

Chuck looked at her. "Swimming now?"

"The water is perfect now and then you can make me supper."

"I don't see a pool?"

"Go and change."

Chuck came out ten minutes later and saw Sarah in a pair of short shorts and a tank top. Grabbing two towels, they walked past the barn seeing her Papa and her dad drive away. Chuck followed as the sun was behind them. Sarah reached a bend in the path and there glistening in the late days sun was a watering hole. Sarah slipped off her shoes and hung up her towel and ran in making a big splash. When she came up for air Chuck had made a huge splash as well. She hadn't noticed his bare chest, but it got her attention when he stood up waist high in the water staring at her. She liked what she saw and by the way Chuck was looking at her and how the water had strategically hugged her tank top to her chest made him turn slightly and they both were thinking the same thing when they were forced to share a shower after being sprayed with powder.

They swam for awhile and Chuck decided to go out a bit further and when Sarah wasn't behind him, he swam back and saw her up to her next in the water. Chuck swam to her and picked her up. "What's wrong?"

"Leg cramp."

Chuck could see that it was bad one. He picked her up and had her sit on his lap as he put his hand around her calf. She screamed bloody murder but as Chuck slowed down his massage but still put enough pressure on the right spots, the cramp started to subside. Sarah gave Chuck and hug and for the first time since the Roan Montgomery experiment in Chucks' kitchen, they kissed. Sarah looked into Chucks' eyes and brushed his hair back. She touched his face. Chuck held onto her as Sarah made the first move. She stopped and grazed his lips with hers. Chuck moved closer. Sarah tried again and crashed his lips with hers. It was intense and hot and far hotter than in Chucks' kitchen. Maybe not like their first big kiss in the warehouse but a close second. Chuck swam around the watering hole holding Sarah and kissing her. There were quick kisses, soft kisses, intense lips lock and longer kisses that engulfed how they felt about each other.

The sun slipped behind the mountains and Sarah let go of Chucks' hold and walked towards the edge of the water. Chuck grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her, kissing her. He grabbed his and dried his chest off. Sarah turned and placed her hand on his chest. "Thank you for being here."

Chuck grabbed her chin and kissed her lips softly. Whispering. "You're welcome."

Please let me know, what you think? I love hearing from you all.

Mssupertigz


	4. Chapter 4

The 49B – The heart won't lie

Chapter four

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Sarah turned to go up, but Chuck grabbed her hand. As he stood on the main floor, Sarah turned on the first step. She liked that she was the same height as he was. He played with her fingers as this took up some time. Looking at her as they held hands, Sarah looked at his smile. His smiles were like hugs. He really was able to heart warm her. Sarah remembered that he had said that to her once before just exactly they way he was holding her hand now. It was last Christmas that he first heart warmed her. Sarah remembered that she scoffed at the thought but now she knew what he meant. He brought her into a physical hug that led to a kiss then another. Sarah pushed back on his shoulders trying to get a spot of air. She kissed the tip of his nose and turned to go upstairs. "I'll be right back."

Chuck watched as she sauntered upstairs and turned to her right. He did a Bartowski eyebrow dance and quickly changed into drier clothes. He spent the first few minutes trying to find out where everything was in the kitchen and what they had for seasonings. And surprisingly they had what he needed. Onion powder, paprika, garlic powder, mustard powder, salt and pepper. Chuck tossed the amount of seasonings he needed into a small bowl and grabbed the chicken and pepperoni from the fridge.

Sarah quietly closed the door and walked by her mirror and saw the bracelet that Chuck had given her. It was two of the things she took with her on all their missions. The other was a picture of him and her which was leaning against her lamp by her bed.

Grabbing her duffle bag behind the door, she grabbed the phone in her leather jacket. It was a burner phone that was only used if there was trouble or intended trouble and she hadn't used it since leaving LA. Pressing the speed dial it rang.

"I'm guessing he found you if your calling?"

"Yes, he did."

"Good for him."

"And there?"

"I haven't been down there much since I let Chuck out, but she obviously looking for something or someone."

"She locked him up!"

"Yeah, her reason, that Chuck told me was because he failed to follow directions. If that was the case, I too would be sitting in there with him. And if we did that, Chuck would still be locked up."

"Well something doesn't smell right."

"I'm guessing that as well. We'll there's no sense in him being here, he's safer there with you. I'll deal with what is going on here."

"Make up an excuse like an install of something."

"Yeah okay and I won't go to Beckman till we know what's going on. If Forrest is having trouble in keeping her team in order she won't go to Beckman."

"Chuck said that you figure that Beckman didn't assigned the 49B."

"No, if she did, she would have said something, or given us a heads up."

"That's what we said as well."

"I'll look into the 49B."

"How are you?"

"Good, been different here without you."

"Yeah, I miss it too, but I better go. Chuck's making supper."

"You have him cooking?"

"Goodbye Casey."

"Bye."

Sarah tucked her phone away inside her jacket, changed and came back down stairs. Chuck was slicing the pepperoni, so Sarah walked in behind him and slid her arms around him. Kissing his back. "What can I do?"

Chuck finished slicing the pepperoni, then turned around. Sarah kept her arms around him. "You can cut up the romaine?"

"Okay."

Sarah looked up and kissed his lips. "That was nice."

Sarah smiled and walked over to the fridge and grabbed the romaine, cut it up and rinsed it placing it in a bowl. Chuck prepared the chicken first by sauté it in a frying pan. Then moved it to a baking dish adding the pepperoni, cheese and tossed it into the oven. Chuck set the timer for thirty minutes. He peeled some potatoes that he had found in the pantry and wanted to make some mash potatoes. Sarah grabbed a pot and filled it with water and placed, it on the large burner. Chuck passed the bowl and cut the potatoes into pieces passing the bowl to Sarah to add to the pot. Then Sarah grabbed a few pinches of salt and added it the water. Chuck got the water boiling then turned it to simmer. "We can eat…(as he looked at the timer) in 20 minutes."

Sarah grabbed his hand and headed to the couch. Chuck barely sat down before Sarah had brought him close. "20 minutes." Chuck nodded. "Ok." As she placed her lips on his. Chuck didn't move. Sarah looked at him. "You going to do something with them or are we just going to sit like this?" Chuck grinned and slid his hands on her waist picking her up to sit on his lap. "Is this better?" Sarah nodded as she resumed her placed. Chuck pressed his lips to hers and enjoyed having the chance to do this without any reason but to kiss her.

They enjoyed their meal just the two of them. They cleaned up and played a few games of monopoly and scrabble. They finished playing when they heard Jack and Papa return. Papa walked in and saw that they were just cleaning up. "Oh boy its sure smells good in here. Who cooked?"

"Chuck did Papa."

"Are there extras?

Chuck smiled. "Yeah in the fridge."

Papa giggled and walked over to fridge and took out the two containers and made a little plate.

"Dad I don't know why your still hungry?"

"Hush, my son. I'm old and when I want to eat I'll eat."

They all laughed as Jack grabbed a glass of water and headed off to bed. "Good night all."

"Good night dad."

"Good night Jack." Chuck watched Papa make his plate.

Papa sat at the table while Sarah put the board games away. Sarah motioned for Chuck to join her in the living room. Chuck made his way to the living room and helped Sarah make up his bed. "So, what are we going to do tomorrow?"

"Don't know, maybe the watering hole?"

Chuck laughed. "I'll have to make sure my suit is dry."

Sarah and Chuck heard Papa walk out of the kitchen and down the hall to his room past the stairs. Chuck sat down as Sarah started a fire. They sat and watched. Chuck held Sarah in his arms as they stretched out on the couch. Chuck laid on his side as Sarah snuggled in along side him. It was a perfect ending to a perfect day.

Sarah started to fall asleep and Chuck couldn't let her Papa or even her dad see them on the couch together. Chuck kissed her cheek and Sarah brought her face to look at him. "Hey." Chuck whispered.

"We better get you upstairs."

Chuck stepped over Sarah and stretched out his arm forcing Sarah to get up. Chuck kissed her and held her close then watched her walked upstairs.

Chuck tossed another few more logs onto the fire and changed. Lying on his back, he couldn't believe how the day started and how it ended. But he didn't want it to end quite yet, getting up he walked towards the stairs and as he started to walk up the stairs, Sarah was coming down. They met half way and wrapped their arms around each other, their lips crashed and in that brief intense moment, they had sealed the end of a perfect day. "Night."

"Good night Chuck."

Sarah slipped back up into the dark stairwell and Chuck walked back into the living room and covered up.

**The next morning**

Chuck watched as Papa poured his coffee into a saucer and drank his coffee. "You must be a city kid."

"Yeah, why?"

"We do this to make our coffee easier to drink. My father did this all the time cause he didn't have time for his coffee to cool off and he had to get back out into the field or back into the barn."

"Makes sense."

"Got lots of work to do before I head back this afternoon."

Chuck sipped his coffee as Sarah came in and walked over to Chuck giving him a kiss on the cheek. Papa looked at him and raised his eyebrows. Chuck shrugged his shoulders. Leaning in and whispering. "Must have chiselled away some." "Always." Sarah grabbed a bowl of porridge and a spoon and sat down. "Papa did you say that you were heading back to Denver?"

"Yeah Sammy, heading back this afternoon, so you're in charge."

"Okay we'll help you this morning. I want to take Chuck to my spot this afternoon."

"Charles have you ridden a horse before."

Chuck looked at Sarah then Papa. "No."

"Well good luck."

Papa smiled and finished his saucer of coffee and put his dishes in the soapy water in the sink. Washing and rinsing them, putting them on the rack to dry.

Papa grabbed his cap and headed out towards the barn.

Sarah finished her bowl of cereal, her coffee and orange juice and her morning kisses with Chuck and headed out to the barn. Chuck helped Papa lift and change the tires on the old truck and drive out to the pasture with some dry feed. Chuck came back to see that Sarah had left them something cold to drink. He looked around for her and saw her in the barn. Papa went inside so he had a few minutes. Chuck half walk/ran into the barn and couldn't see her. Chuck was sure he saw her. Chuck walked around the horses stall and saw her. Sarah grabbed his shirt. Chuck stepped in and backed Sarah into the corner. Chuck pressed into Sarah and kissed her with all he had. Sarah slid her hands out of her work gloves and moved them around his back. His lips were a bit salty and lemony from his cold drink but to have him kiss her like he was doing it didn't matter. Even their sweaty bodies couldn't deter them from this alone time. Chuck stopped and nestled inside her neck, hearing the screen door bang. "Got to go."

Sarah walked out but got one last kiss in. Chuck closed his eyes slightly and shook his head just enough to gain his composure. Papa walked in and grabbed the rake. "When you too are done, can we bring in some more hay and store the rest under the wooden canopy?" Papa walked out whistling.

Chuck was a bit embarrassed, but Sarah felt pretty good, she didn't care that she cared for him and wanted to show him how she felt about him. Sarah caught up to Chuck and walked hand in hand to the tractor. Chuck sat on the wheel well as Sarah drove the tractor and trailer to the hay bales. Chuck jumped down and started tossing bales onto the tractor. Sarah loaded from the other side. "After this we are done."

Chuck finished loading what he could. He walked back to the front of the truck rubbing his neck. Sarah picked up on it and knew that he had to be hurting. They drove back into the yard and unloaded the hay near the horse's stalls and stored the rest under the wooden canopy.

They all cleaned up and sat down to eat. Jack had prepared burgers, fries and coleslaw. Jack wasn't must for yard work or even farming but he was okay with cooking. After lunch Papa and Jack packed the car. Chuck walked over to Papa and gave him a tinfoil package. "Here's the rest of the chicken pepperoni."

"Well thank you Charles. You take care of her."

"I will."

Chuck shook Jack's hand. "Drive safe."

"Will do Chuck."

Sarah hugged her dad then hugged her Papa. "I'll miss you."

"You know that you will only be gone for a few days."

"Maybe longer if I know that Charles will be here. You two good."

"Yeah, it was good that he came here."

Papa got in the passenger's side and Jack drove around the yard making his way up the hill. Chuck and Sarah waved till they couldn't see them anymore.

Chuck turned and walked to the porch and sat down. Chuck sat there and Sarah again saw him rubbing his neck. "Chuck go in and laid down on floor."

"Wait what?"

"I can tell that you're in some discomfort so I am going to give you a massage then we will go for a horse back ride."

Chuck got up and walked inside. "Lay down."

"Well Ms. Walker."

"Down Chuck." Sarah smiling and shaking her head.

Massages and needles were his least favourite things. He hated needles for obvious reasons and massages were like middle ages torture. Chuck grabbed a pillow and laid on his stomach. Sarah grabbed some lotion and sat down beside him just below his hips. Chuck looked back and up. "You might want to take your shirt off."

"Oh sorry."

Chuck leaned onto his side and slipped his shirt off. Sarah looked at his back and how strong it looked. She hesitated at first to touch him like that. It was so intimate and another first for both of them. As she poured some oil onto his back. Chuck shrieked. "Coloooold."

"Wimp."

Sarah pushed the oil around his back in slow circular motions and the lotion started to heat up. Sarah then straddle Chuck's hips. "Is this ok."

"Yeah." As he tried not to react to the pain. But it wasn't the pain that was the problem it was Sarah touching him like she was. Sarah continued to straddle his hips and push her fingers upwards on his back kneading his spine then moving up towards his shoulders and neck area where it he needed it the most. Chuck grunted and ooed and awed then finally relaxed. He was very tense as Sarah could tell as she worked his muscles. Sarah figured that he had been this tense for a long time even before he came here. As the massage continued her perseverance paid off. Sarah slid off Chuck. "Ok Chuck were done."

When Chuck didn't answer she looked at his face. He was fast asleep. Sarah grabbed a blanket and covered him up grabbing another pillow laying down beside him. In seconds she was asleep as well.

Hours later, Chuck tried to turn but when he opened his eyes his arms were holding Sarah. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. He didn't want to wake her. Half hour later, he had to get up. Nature called and they both got up. Chuck slipped in downstairs and Sarah upstairs. Chuck grabbed his shirt and his neck felt pretty good. As his head slipped through his shirt Sarah was coming downstairs. "How do you feel?"

"Much better, thanks."

"You ready for that ride?"

"Sure."

Sarah grabbed some water and something to eat and put it into a bag. Chuck grabbed their jackets and walked over to the barn. Sarah showed Chuck how to put a saddle on a horse and how to use the reigns. Sarah mounted Rex and Sarah gave him Mable. Mable was Rex's girlfriend and she hoped that they would start a family soon. Mable had come a few months ago and Papa hoped that she'd be pregnant, but Rex had other plans. Sarah leaned down and opened the far gate and rode off. It took Chuck a few miles to get use to the whole horse thing, but Mable was patience. Sarah slowed down and rode side by side with Chuck.

"You doing okay?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to be a cowboy and ride horses all day."

"You'd probably get use to it."

"Yeah. So, you're not one that I would picture living in the country?"

"Me either, but it was the last place I lived before my dad and I moved to San Diego. This was where I spent most of my time when I wasn't living with my mom and Grandma during the school year. I lived with them for about three years then came back out here. My dad would come and see me when he was in town. Then drop me off. But it was here that I felt normal, that the world didn't matter. I had all of this at my finger tips."

"Must have been tough."

"It was, but Papa and Granny kind of shield me from that while I was here. I would still see Dad when he came through or when I came back from seeing my mom. I hated leaving my mom. So, when they would each drop me off after their time with me, I was sad and angry and needed to run. I would take Rex and ride and ride and one day I found this spot. It became my spot and one time I ran from the farm cause my parents told me that they were getting a divorce. I ran not looking back. I guess they went looking for me, but it was Rex that found me."

"So, he knows, where we're going?"

"Yeah."

"I wish that I had a place to go. We didn't have much but Ellie did what she could. I remember she had saved some money and we went to a garage sale and she saw this video game system for sale. It was ten dollars. She bought it for me and that was my escape. I guess that we can see the good in the little things."

Sarah stopped and looked at Chuck.

"We did, okay didn't we?"

"We did."

Chuck leaned over and Sarah touched his cheek, then kissed him. The kiss reminded her of the scene from the movie The Princess Bride, that Chuck had her watch. The part where Wesley and Buttercup kissed on their horses.

Chuck grazed her cheek. Then rested his forehead on hers.

"We're almost there."

Sarah pressed her feet into Rex and Rex walked up the hill. The sun was over them and Chuck could hear what sounded like running water. Sarah rounded the end of the trail coming to an open area over looking the front of the mountains. Jumping off she turned to hold onto Mable's reigns as Chuck got off. Sarah walked the horses to a grassy area. Coming back, she put the bag down and walked over to where Chuck was standing looking out towards the mountains.

"Wow I can see why you call this your place."

"Yeah, Its something."

"I mean the open sky, the trees, mountains and this river?"

"Well, we call it a big creek, but you can call it a river if you want."

Chuck laughed and looked around.

They went for a walk and Chuck saw a tree with some initials carved in it. Walking up to it he dragged his fingers over the letters. It read 'SLC'. Chuck knew that the 'S' stood for Sam and the 'C' for O'Connell but the 'L'? He pointed to the tree. "What does the 'L' stand for?"

Sarah walked up to the tree. "I was about ten and it was the same night I ran away after hearing that my parents were going to get a divorce, and it was the last summer I spent here with grandparents before I was bounced back and forth between my parents. You can say my grand parents raised me when my parents couldn't. So, I camped out that night and carved my initials in here wishing for…." Sarah's paused.

"Wishing for what?"

"Remembered I was ten."

"Ok."

"Wishing for my prince."

Chuck looked at Sarah as she shied a way from him. Chuck walked up to her and kissed her temple. Grabbing the knife from her back pocket. He opened the blade, and stuck the end into the tree. Looking at her. "Can I be your prince?"

Sarah turned to look at him and placed her hand on his, then turned around. Sarah brought him closer as he flattened out his hand against the tree and stood in front of her. Their lips met. Sarah touched her lips as Chuck started to carve his initials. 'CIB'. Chuck stood back, Sarah followed and nestled inside his arms. Chuck took a picture. They held hands and finished their walk. "So, the 'L'?

"I was going to tell you once."

Chuck looked at her. "You did?"

"Yeah that mission we were on with Carina. And you came to my hotel room with pizza. And you asked me what my real name was?"

"Yeah, and you had the right not to tell me."

Sarah stopped. "I want to tell you now."

"You don't have to, like I said that time we shared a cheese burger. I know all that I need to know about you. Olives included."

Sarah grabbed his hand. "Chuck, you know that if my job wasn't a spy, you'd know everything about me. So, this is hard to tell you things like this, that we were trained to keep hidden. The less they knew the better, but you are not them, your more than that. You know me and surprisingly you know more about me than I do about myself."

"I try. Especially when I care about you. Always have."

"Me too, so telling you this, is probably the last thing you need to know about my past. Unless something else pops up."

Chuck looked at her as Sarah's eyes showed a different side of her, like she was glad that she was finally telling him the last bit of info about her. That last bit of wall that protected her. Her eyes showed that she had complete trust in him and that he cared for her and would care for her as long as he could. Her secret was safe with him, ironically even though his secret was the one that they had to keep secret.

"My middle name is Lisa. Samantha Lisa O' Connell at your service."

Chuck looked at her. "That's why your Papa called you Sammy and when I looked at him, I was like don't you know what her name is."

"Yeah I told him that I was going to the CIA. When they needed someone to sign for me as I was under age. Langston Graham said all you need is to have a one-person sign for you and because his name was different that mine, they accepted it."

Chuck brought her close and held her. Kissing the top of her head as she rested her head against his chest. "Thanks for trusting me."

They walked back to the clearing where Chuck laid out the blanket that Sarah had brought. Chuck leaned against a log that he used to prop him up. Sarah sat with her knees bent and brought out the items she had in the bag. They shared something to eat and laid together watching the sky and the clouds move across the sky. This was far from any mission or dream that they both had dreamed about. But again, it was close to perfection.

"My Granny would have loved you."

"You think."

"Yeah."

"When did she pass away?"

"My second year at the farm. I was suppose to go on a mission in Paris, but it was postponed it till I got back. Papa has been here alone since. My dad comes once and while like this week, when he's not on a job."

"So, was that one of your reasons why you came here and not some remote island or even DC like you were suppose be."

"DC didn't make sense and I'm not completely off the grid. You found me." Sarah got up and crawled up and over Chuck. Chuck slid down and brushed her hair away from her face. Sarah leaned in and kissed him. Chuck wrapped his arms around her bringing her close. "Yeah I found you." Sarah laid down covering him with kisses and holding him close.

The sun dropped behind the mountains and Sarah wanted to get back before it got too dark. Chuck agreed and got up and packed the bag and folded up the blanket as Sarah got the horses. Chuck hopped up on Mable and Sarah got on Rex and they returned on the trail that they came on. Chuck was beginning to get jist of riding a horse and wanted to see what Mable could do. So he convinved her to go fast. Chuck galloped past Sarah and Sarah kneed Rex and chased Chuck and Mable back down the hill. Sarah passed Chuck but only beating him by a horses length. Sarah jumped off as Chuck slowly trotted Mable past her and jumped off.

"Nice riding Bartowski."

Chuck smiled and undid the reigns and saddle from Mable. Rex and Mable slipped into their stalls as Sarah locked up the stalls and closed the barn door. Chuck waited and extended his hand as they walked back to the house. Sarah made some tea while Chuck showered and changed. Sarah took her turn while Chuck waited on the porch. Sarah came out with her hair a little damp, wearing a warm sweater and a pair of jeans.

"You look toasty?"

"Yeah I am. You hungry?"

"Not really, but the tea is good. We can eat later?"

"Okay."

Sarah sat down on Papa's chair as Chuck sat on the step of the porch.

"I wonder what we would be doing if we were back in LA?"

"Don't know not seeing this for sure."

Chuck looks up at her and reaches back and extends his hand. Sarah gets up and join him on the step. Sitting on his lap they stare at the sunset.

"This never gets old. Just like our sunrise."

"The beach."

"Yeah. Even if I didn't know you were there with me, I still consider it our first time."

Sarah slid her arm into his and leaned on his shoulder as they watched the days colours turn into night.

"Chuck." Sarah repeated his name.

"Chuck."

"Yeah."

"About the letter."

Sarah sat up and looked at him. She kissed him which surprised him just a little. She laid her hand flat against his chest. As Chuck's forehead touched her cheek.

Chuck whispered. "Tell me what you want?"

"I'm not leaving you." Chuck looked at her to why she said what she said.

Sarah got up and held out her hand. Sarah never said a word. Chuck followed her as she led him inside. Sarah closed the porch door and stopped. She looked at him with that same look as she gave him when she told him her middle name. Leading to the stairs. "Sarah, we don't have to."

"Chuck you wanted answers."

"Yeah I do."

"No matter what I do or say or how many words I write it's always going to lead to this moment."

Chuck didn't know what to say or feel. He hadn't been with a girl since Jill and look how that turned out. And Chuck didn't want to think about Sarah's last time either. Sarah looks at Chuck. "Forget about what your thinking. Our pasts don't matter. It's just you and me."

Chuck looked at her and slowly leans in. He could feel her lips touching his even before they were actually touching. Sarah walked up the stairs with Chuck behind her. They reached her room and walked towards her bed. Chuck walked up behind her and placed his hands on her hips and with some pressure he moved them up her ribs. Nestling inside her neck. Placing kisses on her neck. Lifting her hair, he laid it over one of her shoulders.

Kissing her shoulder, Sarah turned around. Chuck nervously placed his fingers on the hem of her sweater and lifted it up and over her head. Chuck looked at her standing in front of him.

"Chuck."

Chuck looked at her. "Yeah."

"You need to know one more secret about me."

Chuck nodded.

Sarah took his hands in hers. "And what's that."

"That I love you."

Chuck squeezed her hands in his. "I love you to."

It was now Sarah's turn. Luckily Chuck was wearing a t shirt. Grabbing the hem of his shirt she dragged her fingers upwards pulling his shirt over his head. Chuck stood there watching her fiddle with his jeans. In between trying to kiss her. Sarah hurried and Chuck scurried out of his jeans. Laughing slightly. Chuck watched as Sarah slid out of hers. Sitting down. Chuck slowly pushed Sarah down onto her bed while passionately kissing her. She loved how he tuned in to how she liked her kisses and were he could place those kisses. Even though it hadn't been a marathon of them, the times they did kiss were very special. Sarah laid back as Chuck hovered over her. His strong arms nestled next to shoulders. Sarah caressed his arms bringing him closer. She felt the weight of his body on hers, but she didn't care. She was finally going to make love to Chuck. They kissed for what seemed forever till things got more physical. Chuck looked at her. Leaning on his elbow. "You sure?"

Sarah loved the fact that he asked. "I haven't been this sure in a long time."

Chuck kissed her and placed his hand on her hip and brought her hip to his.

All the wondering. All the hoping. Was brought to this moment. Sarah looked at him as they became one. For the second time Sarah and Chuck told each other those three words. Sarah held him close as they made love. Chuck was gentle and didn't rush. Sarah knew what kind of lover he was because he kept asking if she was okay. When Sarah reassured him, Chuck smiled above her as he continued making love to her.

Getting a bit of energy. Sarah rolled Chuck over and now it was her time to stare at him. Chuck didn't know what to do with his hands, so Sarah put them on her hips. Chuck smiled and welcomed her lips again. Chuck held her close as Sarah's body met his. As their hands investigated and roamed freely, it was a lot of first that night. Chuck sat up as Sarah looked at him straddling him. Chuck placed one arm around her lower back and the other across her shoulder blades. Sarah closed her eyes as things picked up again.

Exhausted Sarah rolled onto her back as Chuck stared up at the ceiling. Sarah moved onto her side as she settled in his arms.

"You okay?"

"Yeah?"

"You?"

Chuck sat up bringing Sarah to lean on her side. "More than okay. Your amazing. This was amazing."

"You weren't bad either."

Chuck smiled. Then kissed her lips. Sarah leaned into him and Chuck wrapped his arms around her kissing her intensely.

Chuck laid back taking Sarah with him. Sarah grabbed the sheet and covered them up.

"Love you Chuck."

"Love you too."

"Our first official second sleepover."

Chuck heard Sarah laugh to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

The 49B – The Heart won't lie

Chapter 5

FYI - This first half this chapter will go back a few days shortly after Chuck left Castle, and Casey's conversation with Sarah.

**Castle**

Chuck pounded on the plexi glass as Forrest headed upstairs. Chuck could see Casey's feet, but Forrest was quick to close the door. "All good down there?"

"Yes Major, you head to your shift and I'll let you know if there is another mission."

"What about the kid?"

"I sent him home, his sister called about something, you know."

Casey looked at her then looked at the steel door that closed off the stairs to Castle. '_Funny that Chuck never said anything before he left?' _Casey thought to himself.

Forrest got into her car and drove off.

Driving north she pulled her out her pony tail and let her hair blow in the wind. Seeing her phone and the text, she knew that she was running late. She didn't think that one man would be as much trouble as one Chuck Bartowski. But she was told to keep him contained. He could be the one but without actual proof from Mauser to say otherwise and still missing, she had to rely on one ditzy Ned. But after Ned was tackled and hit his head, he said that he didn't remember much from that day, the CIA had been keeping him in a restricted unit but was able to be released to some time outside. She didn't want to meet with him, but he was all she had.

Driving up she flashed her badge and entered the gated area. Parking, she grabbed her jacket and headed inside. Showing her CIA badge. "I'm here to see Nathan Rhyerson."

The security guard picked up phone and dialled a number. Minutes later the security door was open. Forrest walked in and down a hallway leading to a solarium. She looked around and scanned the room and finally saw him sitting by the window working on a puzzle. Walking up, she put on her charm and sat down. Ned looked up once then went back to his puzzle. Forrest grabbed a few pieces and tried to fit them into their specific spot. Ned said thanks then looked up again. "You the one I need to talk to?"

"Yeah, we can talk."

"Where's Mauser?"

"That's what I am here about. I want to know where he could have gone?"

"Just saw him yesterday."

Forrest looked at him. "You did?"

"Yeah, at the electronic store looking for the one with the computer."

Forrest sat back. '_That was like ten months ago_.' "Ned that was back in December, it's September. It was an almost a year ago."

"Oh, then no. I haven't seen him. If you see him ask him if we got the guy?"

"The guy?"

"Yeah the one that we needed to find. Did Fulcrum get him?"

"Tell me about him?"

"He was….."

"What was his name?"

Ned looked at Forrest. "Mauser would know. You find Mauser he knows."

Ned went back to his puzzle.

Forrest was no further ahead, but she still felt that Ned could have the answers. She just had to get him out this facility and let Fulcrum take a whirl at getting the information out of him.

Getting back into her car, she headed back to her contacts before heading back to Castle. Slipping into a side door of an old sub station, she made her way to the elevator shaft. Lifting the wooden door, she stepped in and closed the door and cranked the pedal making the elevator slip downwards. Opening the door, the room opened up to what could only be described as an office space with cubicles and loyal Fulcrum agents, working for the cause to make the CIA better and like it was decades ago.

"Forrest my office." A voice bellowed over the room.

Forrest nodded and walked the distance of the cubicles to reach the Directors office.

"Come in."

Forrest sat down. On the desk was the was the name Justin Sullivan written on the plate. "So welcome Agent Forrest. I hope that your first mission has gone as planned."

"It's a lot different than what I had been on."

"Yeah, I get that a lot, but remember we took you under our wings when they were going to get rid of you. They failed to see your potential. We see that you are a good fit for what Fulcrum is trying to do. Make the CIA great again. And you willing to help us get back what they stole from us will make a big difference, bigger than we all realize."

"I hope so."

"So where are we in locating the Intersect?"

"I just came from seeing Ned. I feel that we need to get him out of where he is and somehow make him believe that Mauser is still alive and maybe he will remember what the person looks like that Mauser spoke too."

"What about Team Bartowski? Do they know that the 49B was not real?"

"No, I don't think so, Beckman didn't question it either and Agent Walker left, so that left the Major and the analyst, Chuck. I believe that it could be Chuck, but I have no proof. He hasn't shown me any reason to think that he is the human intersect. Other than he was friends with Bryce Larkin, but I did lock him up inside Castle."

"Locked up?"

"He was getting on my nerves and he failed several times to follow protocol."

Sullivan looked up. "I see, but don't you think that now that you have locked him up, he is going to become suspicious?"

"Maybe, but if we don't act on this now, and take him with Agent Walker out of the picture and the Major working upstairs, we might never have another chance. Any word on Agent Walker?"

Sullivan shook his head. "Our sources say that she never reported to DC so we don't where she is but, she's not in LA."

"So, what do you want me to do."

"Head back to Castle and we will send someone to take him now. We will tranq him and take him out."

"Okay."

Forrest got up and shook Sullivan's hand and headed out the way she came.

**Castle**

"Thanks for coming." As Chuck was so happy to see Casey.

"No problem, do you know where to start looking?"

"No, but I will. You head back upstairs so Forrest doesn't think that you knew anything about this."

"Then what?"

"See what she does, by the time she gets back I will be gone. This doesn't smell right." Chuck walked over to the computers and started doing a search. Casey headed up the back stairs. "Be careful."

"You too."

Chuck broke through a few barriers and security walls and finally got into the database he wanted. Scanning the names, he clicked on Carina's. He brought up her latest mission and when and where and opened up another window and booked a flight on the CIA's dime. Logging out he erased his history and time stamp so no one would know that he was on the computer. He left his watch in his locker and grabbed his mission bag and snuck up the stairs and out the back door of Orange Orange where a taxi took him to the airport.

Forrest arrived hours later and saw that the cell was empty. She did a search of the security footage and got nothing after she left hours before. She logged into the Buy More and saw Casey finishing his shift and heading home. Forrest looked around the room. "How did you get out Chuck?"

**Four days later - Castle**

Casey looked at his phone and saw the familiar number. Slipping into the hallway leading to the staff lounge. "I'm guessing he found you if you're calling?"

"Yes, he did."

"Good for him."

"And there?"

"I haven't been down there much since I let Chuck out, but she obviously looking for someone."

"She locked him up!"

"Yeah, her reason, that Chuck told me was because he failed to follow directions. If that was the case, I too would be sitting in there with him. And if we did that, Chuck would still be locked up."

"Well something doesn't smell right."

"I'm guessing that as well. We'll there's no sense in him being here, he's safer there with you. I'll deal with what is going on here."

"Make up an excuse like an install of something."

"Yeah okay and I won't go to Beckman till we know what's going on. If Forrest is having trouble in keeping her team in order she won't go to Beckman."

"Chuck said that you figure that Beckman didn't assigned the 49B."

"No, if she did, she would have said something, or given us a heads up."

"That's what we said as well."

"I'll look into the 49B."

"How are you?"

"Good, been different here without you."

"Yeah, I miss it too, but I better go. Chuck's making supper."

"You have him cooking?"

"Goodbye Casey."

"Bye."

Casey looked through the window before entering and in no time, Casey saw Forrest walking towards him. "Casey?"

"Forrest, we have a mission?"

"No, I was wondering if you have seen Chuck. I need to talk to to him!"

"No, I haven't seen him, we are on different shifts so no. If he's not at home, did you try Castle?"

"He's not there."

"Maybe he's on an install. He seems to go to a lot of weird places and can be gone for days?"

"Install?"

"Don't worry he'll be back. He always does, you can't keep him locked up for long."

"Were you working the other day?"

"Yeah been here pretty much since the weekend."

"Been down to Castle?"

"No, not since I saw you a few days ago. No mission, no need to go down there."

"Okay." As Forrest looked around thinking that one of the minions could be hiding him. Staring them down, she turned on her heels and walked out of Buy More.

Casey walked to the door and saw her get into her car and call someone. Casey pulled out his phone.

"This is Major Casey #56892. I need an emergency satellite tracking on Agent Forrest's cell number. Location Buy More parking lot Burbank CA."

Minutes later. "Major the number dialed was pinned and picked up by someone at the old substation, East LA. Would you like the transcripts?"

"Yes, please send them to me."

"Will do Major."

Casey put his phone away. Slipping back to change into his everyday clothes he headed to the sub station. Driving there he was glad that Chuck was with Sarah. He just needed to prove that Forrest was dirty and the reasons behind the 49B.

**Present day – The O'Connell Farm Colorado**

The sun crept through the sheer curtains covering Sarah's window. It was a night that the moon danced across the room, as Chuck and Sarah finally made love. This would be the morning that Sarah would always remember, seeing his hand encased in hers. Remembering what those hands did to her made her nervously laugh but in a good way. She didn't have to pinch herself nor ask herself '_did this really happen'._ She turned her head slightly to look at him. She had treated him so badly and at times she hated herself for that but that was what she was trained to do. But she had to admit that he made it hard for her to be the agent that the CIA had trained her to be and the fact that it was Chuck that helped her grow into the person she had become. It was all Chuck that made this possible. Sarah thought to herself that her Papa probably wondered if Chuck had worked hard knocking down her walls. Sarah laid on her back still holding his hand as he now rested his head on her chest. He was almost awake, but she didn't want to disturb him, disturb this. So, she let him sleep.

Chuck finally opened his eyes as he felt her presence but for a brief moment, he wondered where he was. Then he felt her hand caress his shoulder. He opened his eyes and saw their hands as one and her naked body. Leaning up he looked at Sarah, and she brought him into a passionate kiss. Sarah half laid on her side as Chuck moved closer to her laying chest to chest. Chuck nestled inside her neck. "Good morning."

"Good morning." As the kisses picked up. Chuck laid back on his back as Sarah now was resting almost her whole body on his. It picked up quickly. Chuck and Sarah rolled back and forth kissing and holding each other close. When they became one, Sarah's head dangled slightly on the edge of the bed. Chuck held on making sure she didn't fall but that wouldn't be a bad thing.

Eventually, Chuck grabbed the sheet and covered their bodies as they caught their breath.

Chuck extended his toes as they stretched out touching the head board. Sarah slid her arm towards Chuck covering his chest. Chuck slipped his arm behind his head turning it into a make shift pillow. Sarah covered up a little more as she felt a bit chilly. They said good morning again and laid there. Before they knew it, it almost noon. Sarah got up and looked at Chuck who moved onto his side looking at her. He caressed her back as she leaned forward to grab something to wear. "What would you like to eat?"

Chuck looked at her. "Chuck!"

"What? Can't I admire the view?"

Sarah turned more to face him. "I think you got your share for now."

"Says who?"

Sarah grabbed his shirt and slipped it on, disappointing Chuck a little but to see her in his shirt, wasn't so bad.

Sarah walked to the door and took one last look as Chuck titled his head back and smiled.

Rolling over, he got up showered and put on a fresh pair of boxers and a t-shirt. Walking downstairs he walked up to her and slid his arms around her and held her close placing kisses on her shoulder. Sarah reached her arm back holding his head close.

"What can I do?"

"Set the table?"

"Okidokeee."

Sarah prepared for them some eggs, bacon and toast. Chuck looked up. "Impressive."

Sarah lightly slapped his shoulder.

"I can cook you know?"

Chuck looked at his plate. Sarah waited and ate a strawberry.

Chuck dug into his plate and took a bite. He smiled and took another. "Not bad."

Sarah sat down and started with her plate.

Chuck got up with the dishes in his hand and headed over to the sink. Filling it Sarah leaned to her side and directed her eyes looking at his calves up his back side, then his strong arms. Chuck started to wash the dishes when Sarah stepped in behind him and started to slide her hands up his shirt.

"Hi oh?"

"Yes, Chuck."

Sarah brought his shirt up to his shoulders. She kissed his back and dragged her hands around his back settling near his waist band. Chuck turned around with his hands full of suds as he brought her into a deep kiss. Sarah pulled his shirt off as Chuck picked her up and sat her down on the counter. Chuck kissed her neck, lips over and over. Lifting her shirt off, it didn't take them long to start all over again. Sarah closed her eyes as Chuck crashed into her, that her leg kicked the items off the small island. Sarah grabbed the handle of the cupboard as Chuck continued to ravish her. Sarah caught his face and kissed him, holding him close. Chuck held her lower back bringing her as close to him as he could.

Chuck stood up slightly and looked at her, giving her a kiss as he found his boxers and the t- shirts. Chuck lifted Sarah off the counter as they walked over to the couch and curled up under a blanket.

Chuck got up and started a fire as they heard the rain start up outside. Chuck sat on the floor as Sarah laid on the couch with her head near his head. Sarah laid her arm over his left shoulder as they watched the fire.

The rain continued to fall as they sat together in the living room but now Sarah had moved to the floor and sat facing Chuck. Sarah just looked at Chuck. Chuck brushed her hair away from her shoulder and kissed it then sat back with his back still against the couch. Sarah fingered his chin, by now it had a few days growth on it. She admired how he could pull off a beard and still look so hot. "You like it?"

As Sarah still continued looking at it. "Yeah." "Does it make me look like a spy?"

Sarah smiled but feared the comment. She didn't want him to think that she was doing all of this because she wanted him to become a spy.

"Chuck why did you say, Does it make you look like a spy?"

Chuck looked at her as she sat back a bit. "Just said it, why?"

"Is that what you think I want from you?"

Chuck looked at her. "Well isn't it?"

"No!" Chuck was surprised that she said it so quickly, he figured that it was their intent or her plan all along.

"Chuck, I don't want you to think that this happened because I want you to become a spy, this happened because we love each other."

"Yeah and your right, but you must have thought about it."

"Chuck, I don't want you to be something you're not or even push the idea of being a spy on you."

"For me to be like Bryce?"

Sarah looked at him. This was not the way she wanted today to go and on top of it to bring Bryce into it. Especially when they had just made love.

Sarah took her hands and placed them on either side of his face. "Chuck look at me."

Chuck looked at her. "Chuck, I wouldn't stop you if you wanted to become a spy. But I didn't fall in love with you because I thought that you would become a spy but because of you who were and are. To sound cheesy, ours hearts don't usually lie about stuff like this, they make us realize what is important and right now, this is important. You and me." As Sarah placed her hand on his chest. "You came here searching for answers that I couldn't give you in a letter. You hacked into a CIA database to find a spy like Carina, who's hard to find for normal people, to standing outside my door. If that isn't a spy, I don't know what is."

Chuck looked at her as she leaned in to kiss him. Chuck kissed her back.

"Say something?"

"I love you. And I'm sorry for the comment. I guess this is all so new, you and me like this?"

"It is. But." Sarah looks at him.

"There's always a, but right?"

"We do have a history that dictates that."

Chuck nodded.

"I didn't have a plan once I got here, nor do I have a plan now. So, if this is a brief affair or something more."

"I think that its not an affair." As Sarah moved closer looking into his eyes and brushing his hair back behind his ears. "I will stand by you, if you want to become a spy but in all honestly, I wouldn't want to wish this life on anyone."

"Your turned out okay?"

"For the most part, yeah. I was given a chance to make my life better, thanks to Langston Graham but Chuck I have done some pretty cruel things and those are my demons that I have to deal with." As she looked again at him. "I was lucky to have been thrown into your life and being a spy wasn't so bad. You taught me to live, to love and see that this world isn't so bad. But I can't wish that for you as a spy. But as a person, the person you are I can."

"But I do look very dapper right with the beard?"

Sarah nudged his shoulder as Chuck slid his arms around her and brought her allowing her to rest her forehead on his. "I love that you care for me and have even when you didn't want to admit it. But I don't want this to end and maybe if I was a spy then we can be together without any issues…."

"Chuck?"

"Yeah?"

"Just kiss me."

Chuck did what he was told and grazed her lips with his. The kiss was perfect as all them had been. Chuck pressed his lips encasing hers and placed his one hand on her neck and the other on her lower back and rolled onto the floor. Sarah's back hit the carpet gracefully as Chuck slid between her legs and caressed her bare leg. Sarah held her hands behind his head as the kisses became urgent. Sarah slipped Chuck's shirt off when he leaned back. Chuck grabbed a pillow and chuckled when he placed it under her head. Sarah reached over and placed her hands on his hips and with a little encouragement, things picked up. They made love in the living room as the rain continued to fall. Chuck slid Sarah's hand in his and raised it above her head and as they moved as one, making another memorable memory.

Sarah laid on her stomach as she felt Chuck very close to her. Chuck was lying on his side caressing her back and dragging his fingers along her back. Whatever he was doing it felt really good and she didn't want to move, and Chuck could tell. She tried not make a sound but every once in awhile a little noise left her making him continue and each time it got harder not to respond. She figured that he was living out a fantasy or it was just what he did either way, if it continued it would end pretty good for one of them. Chuck hoisted himself up and instead of his fingers it was his lips. He started at her waist placing kisses on the small of her back, then moved to her ribs dragging his hands with him with just the right amount of pressure. He reached her shoulders blades and kissed them, but his hands slid to her breasts. Sarah moved and tried to reach back and stop him, but Chuck moved her hands above her head preventing her from doing anything. Chuck reached her neck and brushed her hair away and kissed her. Sarah finally was able to move and forced Chuck onto his knees as she straddled him. It was quick, raw and scratched every itch.

Chuck fell onto his back. Sarah laid beside him. "Okay Mr. Bartowski, where did that come from?"

"I would say the same thing Ms. Walker."

They laid there catching their breath. Sarah slid her hands over her face and saw a glimpse of sunshine peaking through the window.

"I think someone owes me an ice cream?"

"Now?"

Sarah sat up and covered herself up with the blanket, running her hand through her hair, and looking at Chuck. "You promised."

Chuck sat up. "I did."

Chuck looked at her and gave her the infamous eyebrow dance. Sarah shook her head. "I'm done."

"Well then you better run."

Sarah grabbed the blanket and ran upstairs to shower. Chuck waited till she was done, he knew not to join her cause they would never get out of the house.

Chuck waited for Sarah by the truck as she locked up and walked over giving him a kiss as she walked around the front of the truck. It was late afternoon and the sun was peeking through a storm cloud in the distance. Chuck rolled down his window as Sarah drove up the hill and turned towards Montrose. They had an hour and half drive as Sarah shifted and headed North. Chuck played with the radio trying to find something worth listening to, but each channel Sarah shook her head. Chuck turned the dial and finally found an oldies station. Not top 40 but country. It was tolerable. Chuck even serenaded Sarah with a few Patsy Cline love songs. Sarah smiled and grabbed his hand and held it the rest of the way.

They pulled into the local burger barn, deciding that they had burned enough calories in the last day or so and they figured that they deserved to have one. Chuck got out and ran to the other side and opened the door for Sarah. Walking inside they placed their order and found a table outside. It was a nice evening and it looked like Montrose didn't get the rain that they did. Sarah dove into her burger as it brought back a good memory. This time she didn't have to share. They did share their fries and onion rings.

They walked across the street looking at the building and looking into the windows of the stores. Sarah slid her arms in his and continued walking the sidewalks. They crossed another street and walked around the whole block coming up to the ice cream shack just outside the Merchant Store that they were at a few days ago. Walking up to the list of flavours, Sarah stopped. This would be the first time in years that she had been staring up at the sign. It was something that her dad and her did. Chuck picked up on it and looked at her, then asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing really, my dad and I use to come here when I was out visiting my grandparents and we would always come here."

"Sounds like it wasn't a great experience?"

"For the most part it was, but I always knew that when we came here, he was a leaving to do another job. And I was going to live with my mom."

Chuck brought her into a side hug and kissed her head. "We make new memories, here now ok?"

Sarah nodded.

Sarah looked up at the list finally deciding on a bubble gum and chocolate cone. Chuck decided to live on the edge, well sorta. He ordered a double grape.

They sat on the bench with the other patrons and enjoyed their time and their ice cream.

"You don't see this back in LA?."

"See what?"

"Normalcy, people being normal. It's a Saturday night and people are outside and enjoying their time together. It must be a small town thing."

"It could be, but we did have some normal evenings."

Chuck looked at her and they both laughed. "Sure Sarah." "Well we did, our version of normal."

Chuck went back to his ice cream. Sarah continued to watch with Chuck and wondered what life would be like if they stayed here. Sarah knew then that Chuck had to go back to LA. Otherwise they would never be free.

Chuck got up and tossed their napkins into the garbage and extended his hand. Sarah got up and they walked back to the truck. Sarah jumped into the truck and Chuck shut his door. They headed home as the sun was slipping down into the horizon. Chuck happened to see Sarah wipe her cheek as if she was wiping a tear away. He let her be. He knew that when she was ready, she'd say something.

Chuck offered to check on the horses while Sarah slipped inside. When she saw Chuck go into the barn, she headed upstairs and grabbed her phone. She pressed redial and waited. There was no answer. She turned to put the phone away when it rang.

"Walker, sorry I missed picking up, what's wrong?"

"I'm sending Chuck back."

"Are you sure?"

"Unless its not safe for him to be back."

"She's definitely up to something. I found out that she's not an active CIA agent."

"Active agent?"

"There's no record of her being assigned to Castle. I looked into a call she made after she came looking for Chuck. She was talking to another agent named Justin Sullivan, who wanted to know if she had found the one who had the Intersect. Get this, he's not in DC but in an old Sub Station in East LA. I haven't been inside, but I can't do much digging around. I think she knows that we know she looking into Chuck and the Intersect, but she doesn't have any proof. Chuck was very careful not to flash in front of her. And Beckman never stated what her role would be in regards to the asset."

"Do you know who she works for?"

"Well its not CIA, but I am guessing that it could be what Bryce, Cole were looking into?"

"She's Fulcrum?"

"Could be. Let me tail her."

"But you can't let her know that your following her."

Just then Casey looked up and saw Jeff and Lester. "I have a plan. Give me a day or so and I'll let you know."

"Okay."

"Sarah, remember he's safer there with you."

"Yeah. He is."

Sarah closed her phone and headed back downstairs making a pot of coffee. Chuck came in and cleaned up and sat down at the table.

"How's it going in the barn?"

"They're great. Filled their feed troughs."

"Thanks."

Chuck got up and started a fire. Sitting down on the couch Sarah walked in with two cups of coffee. Sarah leaned up against Chuck extending her legs out as Chuck rested his legs on the coffee table. They sipped their coffee and enjoyed the rest of the evening.

**Two days later early morning**

Chuck woke up early to a buzz. It sounded like a phone but the phone they had was very old school and it didn't ring like that. Slipping his arm out of Sarah's hold he got up trying to seek out the noise. He walked by Sarah's leather jacket hanging on the wall by the window. Reaching into one of the pockets. Chuck pulled out a burner phone. It had 3 missed calls on it. Flipping the phone open, it was the same number. Chuck looked at the history and its outgoing calls and saw two previous calls made to the same number. Chuck looked at the day and time and the first one was shortly after he arrived and the second one was a few days ago around the time they came back from Montrose. He looked at Sarah. He knew that she had been talking to someone. He could let it go and slip her her phone back into her jacket and say nothing but with all that was going on the last few days and coming here, he couldn't let it go. Taking the phone, he got dressed and headed downstairs.

It was chillier than it had been, taking his coffee his sat outside and looked over the yard. He placed the phone on the arm of his chair. Sarah finally came downstairs with her coffee to join him but stopped when she saw the phone. She knew he wasn't stupid and that he went looking for it. She slipped up and he found it. Now she had to come clean.

Chuck held the phone in his hand as Sarah sat down. Leaning over she grabbed it. "You missed three calls, sound important. I woke up hearing it buzz and found it, if your wondering."

"Chuck I'm…."

"You're a spy and spies keep secrets."

"It's not that." She knew that Chuck would analyze it so she gave the phone back to Chuck.

"See for yourself."

Chuck sat up. Looked at the phone.

Chuck felt a bit foolish about what he said but he didn't feel like dancing around the issue of the phone. Chuck pressed the last number and put it on speaker.

The phone rang but Chuck didn't expect to hear the voice that answered. "Hey Walker, thanks for getting back to me."

"Casey?"

"Chuck?"

Chuck looked at Sarah. "Chuck just listen to what he has to say?"

"Go ahead Casey."

"Okay, I convinced Jeff and Lester to go follow her."

"You did what?"

"Relax. I told them that she was after Chuck's girl and that he has been avoiding her and needed something on her so he could tell her to get lost."

"And they fell for it."

"Yup and I was surprised that they didn't take long."

"Casey what did they find out?"

"She drove to a Psych hospital and when I checked the roster, your not going to believe who's in there."

"Who?"

Chuck and Sarah looked at each other.

"Ned Rhyerson."

"Ned? The one who pretended to be a desperate man but ended up working for Mauser?"

"One in the same. He was transferred there after he woke up after he was tackled. I figure that she was there looking to see if he remembered anything."

"Like that I am the human Intersect."

"Yeah, then Jeff and Lester saw her meet with a man at a coffee shop. They took a picture. I sent it to you."

Chuck opened the attachment and instantly flashed. "Justin Sullivan, Fulcrum agent. Active CIA from 1999 – 2007 then fell off the grid. Been recruiting agents and had ties with Meadow Branch. MI6 Agent Cole Barker and Bryce had there suspicions. That was the Consulate dinner that Bryce said that he was going to, it was the same one that Justin was at as well."

"Casey, so now we know that she's Fulcrum, now what?"

Chuck got up. "Casey let me call you back."

"Okay."

Sarah got up and followed Chuck.

"Chuck to me?"

By now Chuck was in the middle of the yard, turning around and yelling.

"That Fulcrum leader, that you shot and killed. Predicted this, he knew that they would be coming for me. They turned Forrest. And now she has been trying to get something on us. They get rid of you, leaving me a sitting target. Your actions have consequences Sarah now look!"

"I did what I had to do. He knew that you were the human Intersect. Even if I did lock him up, they would eventually find him."

"Well I guess….."

"Chuck we have to believe that they don't know, they have their suspicions but they have no proof."

"Yeah, his name is Ned. He talks, I'm dead."

"We take Ned so he can't talk. We call Beckman and bring down Forrest and Fulcrum."

"That's all it has been, Sarah. We take one down and seven more come. There will always be another Forrest, Jill. Someone we believe is CIA and find out that there not. And I end up a padded cell."

Chuck walked over to the fence and leaned against it. Sarah came up and rested her hand on his back. "I'm sorry about the phone, I hadn't used it till you arrived and when I called Casey, he knew that you must have arrived. Then he confirmed what she did to you, so we agreed that something had to be done."

Chuck paused for awhile then looked up at her. "So what do we do now?"

"You were safe here but knowing that she might know that you have the Intersect, so won't stop. And that you know she ups to something, we have to beat her at her own game. I think we take Ned and take him out of the equation, then that gives us better chance of keeping your secret safe for a little while longer. We call Beckman and come clean."

"Sarah you were let go?"

"I was but not by her."

Chuck stood straight. "So your still my handler?"

"If you want me to be."

Chuck turned and brought her into a tight hold.

Sarah, Chuck and Casey agreed to let Beckman in. But didn't disclose where Sarah was or had been. But because Beckman herself didn't give the order, Beckman agreed to say that she was on an undisclosed mission or if anyone asked a long over due holiday.

Sarah's Papa called and let her know that he was coming back out. Sarah let him know that Chuck had to get back to work. Jack offered to drive him to Denver.

Sarah hung up the phone.

"He'll be her tomorrow."

Sarah fell into Chuck's arms. It had been a very draining morning. Sarah started to get a bit emotional and left heading up stairs. Chuck didn't want to go home but he knew he had to and so did Sarah. He had to make their last few hours special. Chuck headed out and rounded up the horses and brought them to the porch. He grabbed some food and a few blankets and a sleeping bag and rode off heading to Sarah's spot. He came back called upstairs for Sarah to come down.

Sarah eventually came down, her eyes were puffy. Chuck held her close as she reached the last step. "Grab your jacket."

"Why?"

"Trust me."

Sarah grabbed her jacket and headed outside. Seeing the horses she looked at him.

"What's this?"

"Our last night."

Chuck held Rex as Sarah mounted him and Chuck mounted Mable. They headed west back up the trail that Sarah had taken them a few days ago. Chuck led as Sarah followed, they came across the clearing and Sarah saw a glow in the trees. Chuck rounded the last little hill and jumped off, grabbing Rex. Sarah jumped off seeing a fire and the sleeping bags laid out and a bottle of wine and some stuff to eat. Lanterns placed on the logs that circled her spot. Chuck took her hand and led her to the sleeping bags as she slipped off her boots and Chuck slipped his off and joined her. He grabbed the wine and poured them each a glass in plastic cups. Sarah sat cross legged at looked over towards the mountains. It didn't take long for the sun to hide behind the mountain giving the spot a nice glow of the lanterns and the fire.

"This is amazing, Chuck thanks."

"Well the day didn't start off the best for either of us and, now that I have to head back I wanted to make another memory for us."

"I'll drink to that."

They toasted and dug into what Chuck had brought.

The first wine bottle led to another. Whether it was the wine or not it helped with the nerves. Sarah made Chuck laid down on his back as she straddled his waist. She unbutton his shirt, slowly and delicately, taking it all in. She ran her hands over his chest hairs almost to memory. She reached for his belt and his button on his jeans. Chuck sat up and slipped off her shirt and kissed her chest as he undid her bra. Chuck kissed her chest as she tried to take his shirt. Chuck leaned back tossing his shirt. He grabbed her and laid her down on the open sleeping bag. He sat on his knees and pulled away at her jeans, then his. Sarah touched his chest and leaned up bringing his lips to hers as they fell back. Chuck brought himself as close as he could as Sarah tossed the sleeping bag over his body. Cocooned inside the warmth of the sleeping bag, they had no where to go. Sarah ran her hands over his back and felt every muscles of his move when he moved and she felt everything and more. Chuck tended to her all night making her spot even more special.

The sun peaked over the mountains as Chuck and Sarah got ready to head back. When they came over the hill, they saw her dad and Papa. They returned the horses to the barn and walked hand and hand back to the house.

Sarah and Chuck greeted them as Chuck headed upstairs to grab his bag. Chuck put his bag into the trunk as he walked back up to where Sarah and her grandfather stood. "It was nice to meet you."

"Well good luck with work. You will make the right decision."

Chuck was surprised that he knew but whom would he tell. And he didn't know all their secrets. Sarah said good bye to her dad then grabbed Chuck's hand.

"Dad, hang on can you give us a minute."

Jack nodded.

Sarah took Chuck inside. And intensely kissed him. Chuck returned her kiss with as much energy as he had left. Then held her close.

"I better go."

Sarah nodded. Then kissed him again. Sarah held Chuck's hand till they reached the car. Chuck held her close. Then kissing her one last time. "I love you." As she ran her hand against his cheek.

"I love you too."

Sarah stepped back as Chuck got in. Sarah and Papa watched as Jack turned around leaving the same way he came. Papa brought her into a hug. "He'll be okay and you see him soon."

Sarah hope that her Papa was right on this one.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks to all that have stopped by, read and left reviews. This story has been fun to write and has been very popular and maybe one of my favourites to date. So please continue to enjoy my stories, let me know what you think or don't or ideas, or even storylines for future stories that I might want to write about. This is the last chapter and I hope it has been a fun ride to read as it was to write. Many many thanks. Mssupertigz _

The 49 B

Chapter 6

Staring out of the plane as it taxied down the run way was the last image he saw of Colorado and his time with Sarah. It had been a whirl wind of emotions and progress with their relationship. And it all started with going to see Sarah when he didn't have a plan. But sitting back as the plane descended into the air he felt that it went pretty good. As the plane levelled out he looked out the window he knew that he had to go now, but felt that he left a part of him there with her. His biggest mission to date was to face the giant even if he was only like someone like David.

Chuck grabbed his bag and put his phone on and the only text he saw was from Casey texting him that he was waiting at the gate. Casey didn't want to take any chances of Fulcrum seeing Chuck alone for too long. Casey waited and figured that a disguise would work to keep him safe if only he could convince Chuck, but when Chuck walked out Casey, tossed that idea out. Chuck came walking wearing a plaid cowboy shirt, jeans and a not so bad looking beard. Despite his outer appearance, Casey saw that Chuck had changed, he seemed confident, content; to list a few words that came to mind. Chuck looked up. "Hey Casey."

"Chuck. Good to see you."

"Yeah you too."

"You okay?"

"Have you heard from Sarah?"

"No, nothing, you two didn't have a fight did you?"

"No, its just…."

Casey saw his shoulders drop when he talked about Sarah, more than usual. "Hey, chin up. You can call her when we get home."

Chuck nodded. Casey scanned the area and slipped Chuck quickly into the car. They drove back to Echo Park and Casey went in first. Chuck knew that they must have been snooping around the last few days, for Casey to go all Rambo upon entering his place."

"Where's Ellie, Devon?"

"They are at work. I have a detail at the hospital, just in case."

"You don't think, they'll go after them?"

"No, but they could convince you that they are? Then get you there and take you."

"So what do we do now?"

"We will head into Castle tomorrow, I have a install package in my car, stating that you were at the Ontario location meeting with management and helping with their renovations of their store."

"Sounds legit."

"It better."

"Get some sleep and I'll be right next door."

"We okay, I mean, am I ok?"

Casey walked over to Chuck. "I am right next door, and yes."

**O'Connell Farm – hours earlier**

Sarah walked back inside with Papa and he went to his room to have a nap. Sarah headed upstairs and a nap sounded like a good idea at least it would suck up some of her time instead of thinking about him. Sarah opened her door and smile as she saw his shirt laying over her pillow. She closed her door and sat down reaching for it, she brought it up and instinctively brought it up to her nose. She smiled and remembered him wearing it when they went to her spot. She laid back and held it close to her face and minutes later she too had fallen asleep.

Sarah didn't plan to sleep as long as she did, but she figured she needed it. Grabbing Chuck's shirt, she headed down stairs. She saw that Papa had made a light supper. "Hey kiddo wasn't sure if you would be hungry or not?"

Sarah sat down. "How you are doing Sammy?"

Sarah looked up. "Could be better."

"Yeah I can see that. So, you two worked things out."

Sarah pulled the collar up over her neck. "Yeah we did. We have some good talks and had a good time. I took him riding and took him to Montrose."

"Turning him into a cowboy?"

Sarah laughed. "He said he couldn't picture himself as a cowboy. But I think he liked it here."

Papa got up to bring Sarah's her when the phone rang. "You expecting a call?" Sarah shook her head, 'N_o one calls the land line anymore_'. She said to herself.

Papa walked to the phone by the stairs. Picked up the receiver. "O'Connells' residence." Papa smiled when he recognized the voice.

"You made it home?"

Sarah sat up. "Yeah she's here. Miss her already."

Sarah was only getting half of the conversation but felt like the captain of the football team had just called. Papa stepped into the kitchen. "Sammy. It's Chuck." Sarah smiled. She felt like nervous school girl. Sarah took the phone from Papa and dragged it out to the porch. The phone cord was just long enough to stretch to the rocking chair on the porch. Plus, it would give them some privacy. Sarah sat down and put the receiver to her ear. "Hello."

"Hey babe. Miss me?"

"More than you know."

"Same here."

"What are you calling from?"

"Sat phone. Didn't want anyone else to know that I called you."

"Everything ok there?"

"Yeah. Casey figured that they were around here - he probably doesn't think I know that he has a detail outside watching the place and one at the hospital just in case."

"It's better to be safe Chuck."

"I know. So, what did you do today?"

"Had a nap."

"Wow intense and productive."

"It would have been if you were here."

"Yeah it would."

"So how was the flight?"

"Didn't take long, so I figured that I could come back out again and…."

Sarah didn't want to discourage him from coming back. She would be on board but now that he was back home, he had to stay there and finish this if they ever had a chance of being together again.

"It sounds like a great idea…"

"Well there's that but again."

"Always."

"You'll call."

"I will."

"Don't miss me."

"Can't promise you that." As Sarah got quiet.

Chuck could hear the quietness. "Babe, Sarah."

"Yeah, don't freak out."

"I love you too."

"Well I better go and get some sleep here. Talk to you soon."

"Very soon I hope."

"Love you Sarah."

"You too Chuck."

Chuck flipped the Sat phone closed and sat on his bed staring at his walls. Sarah sat staring at the yard, and remembering a few days ago, he was standing there like a lost soul with the weight of the world on his shoulders. Sarah couldn't fathom how much she loved him. Now she had to use that love to get her through the next few days. Sarah shook herself out of her thoughts when Papa had warmed her plate and brought it out to her. He sat down in his stair.

"How is he?"

"Good."

"You miss him."

"It's only been half a day, but yeah."

"So, you two?"

"Papa!"

"What, he didn't say in so many words."

"You asked him."

"No, we talked, and he said when and if it happens he promises to take care of you."

Sarah had to admire Chuck for what he said.

"You threatened him?"

"No, I could tell that if any man did what he did for my granddaughter I had to respect him, and Chuck is one man that I would welcome to date my grand daughter."

"Thanks Papa."

"So was it a good idea for him to go back, sensing that his reasons other than your letter brought him out here."

Sarah couldn't tell him everything, so she chose her words carefully. "Chuck was safe here, but you can only keep one safe for so long when the rest of the world isn't, Chuck had to go back in order for me to come back."

"Fair enough, I hope you see him soon."

Sarah smiled and ate her meal, then enjoyed a cup of tea sitting on the porch with her Papa.

**Next morning**

Chuck sat up when he heard the complex being cleaned. He had just fallen asleep but when he looked at the clock, it was longer than he thought. He wanted to call Sarah, but he knew that the sooner they got to Castle the sooner she would be in his arms.

Chuck got ready and met Casey outside by his car. Casey was quiet and not his normal perky self. Casey pulled up to Castle, but then Casey backed up and drove a few blocks to a parkade. "Uh, Casey Castle is back there?"

"I know, we have a change of plans."

Casey grabbed a ticket and slipped into the parkade. Chuck saw in the distance three large suburban's and one stoic red head.

Chuck got out and walked with Casey. "General."

"Good morning Chuck, Major."

"Didn't expect to see you?"

"Me either but I wanted to talk to you both before you went into Castle."

"Okay."

"Casey called me, and I was surprised to say the least that the threat of Fulcrum is worst than I thought. I looked into why Sarah was let go and, they were very good at their explanations. And unfortunately, they have recruited some high CIA officials that gave them the opportunity to ween out this team. The 49B is real but it has not been active for some time. It was part of the old manifest of the CIA and with their record, that is what they are trying to do. And so far, they have recruited many loyal CIA agents but what gets me is when they started. I found out that most of them were either recruited around the time I started or were newly recruited like Jill and in Forrest's case she was fired for excessive handling of an Iraqi prisoner, but they failed to process her and because of that Fulcrum took her and created this lavish scheme to take down who they think has the Intersect and because Mauser was last seen with you guys."

Chuck knew why Mauser was missing and if Sarah didn't kill him…."

"Chuck, as I told Casey. They wanted to start with Sarah to get her out from being your handler, they had to be watching you two for awhile and figured that, where ever you went, she went with you or it was Casey. So, they start with her then move onto, taking Casey out. But because Casey is NSA, they would have a lot of explaining to do."

"And Mauser?"

"Yeah, they are still looking for him or looking for who took him out."

Chuck looked like a deer in headlights.

"Chuck, I know what Sarah did to protect you and what happened to Mauser."

"Y-o-u do?"

"Yes, she disclosed to me and I was okay with what she did. If she had put him behind bars, they would find out within hours that you were the only human Intersect and you would be locked up in a padded cell. At least we now know that Forrest if Fulcrum."

"What about Ned?"

"We are moving him as we speak, he is scheduled for a off sight dental appointment, so we are going to take him then."

"We think that Forrest knows he knows about me?"

"And, Chuck we will use that."

"If Forrest knows that Ned has the answers she needs, we can use that to trap her."

Beckman continued to tell Chuck and Casey her plans. They all agreed, and Chuck and Casey headed back to Castle.

Chuck walked down the stairs carrying all his Buy More install equipment and placing them on the table. He glanced over to the cell where he had been locked up days earlier. Casey came down with the final box. Instantly Forrest came out. Chuck couldn't describe the feelings he was feeling but the look she gave him explained hers.

"Chuck, Casey."

"Forrest."

Chuck went back to his box, emptying it. Forrest walked the length of the table picking up a few of the items that Chuck would need for an install. Forrest then grabbed his install reports and saw that they were well documented. Chuck looked at them as well as, they would take some time to fill out and looking at the handwriting Casey did a good job.

"So how was Ontario?"

"A lot warmer than the other Ontario up in Canada."

"Did you get done what you asked to get done."

"Yeah, I think so, they aren't as busy as we are here but they figured an upgrade would help with sales."

"I see. When did you get back?"

"Chuck rolled in late afternoon." Casey walking and standing between Chuck and Forrest.

"Well I better get upstairs, my job starts in 20."

Casey grabbed as box. "I'll join you, unless we have work down here?"

"No, you two go and do what you need to do?"

Chuck turned on his heels. "Chuck?"

Chuck stopped shy of the stairs. "You have a moment?"

Casey turned to face her. "Alone?"

Chuck nodded to Casey and he went upstairs but waited on the other side of the door.

"You grew a beard?"

"Yeah, I forgot to take a razor and after a few days, I figured it looked pretty good. What can I do for you?"

"About the other day."

"No worries, if I did the same thing with Casey and Sarah, I would still be locked up."

"So, we're good."

"Yeah. I better go."

Chuck didn't wait for her to respond. He walked upstairs and met Casey.

"Well?"

"She's trying to be nice."

"Too nice?"

"How are we going to stop her from checking the Ontario store?"

"She might not go that far. She knows that we know that she's keeping something, and she thinks we have what she wants."

"So, we continue to…"

"Yeah, wait till she makes the next move after we take Ned."

**Buy More – a few days later **

Chuck sat at his desk, met with some customers and waited to hear from Casey. Chuck leaned back and caught the eyes of Jeff and Lester. The two minions walked towards the desk. "So, we hear that the red head wants to take the blonde out?"

Chuck looked at them. "What are you two on?"

Lester stepped closer. "Casey told us that the red head chased Sarah out."

Chuck looked at them. "Yeah, she doesn't take no for an answer."

"So where is the Sarah?"

"Don't know."

"You given up on her?"

"No, its just that If I say that I know where she is, old red will…"

"Of course. Play the part."

"Yeah, something like that."

"Good cause we couldn't see you with anyone else."

"Thanks guys."

"But Chuck if you want to keep the blonde, you might want to get rid of the beard. You see what it does to Morgan?"

Chuck laughed. "Get back to work or I'll sic old red on you."

Jeff and Lester bumped into each other then split.

Casey tapped on the desk. Chuck followed Casey to the home theatre. Closing the curtains and logging on Beckman popped up on the screen. "Gentleman, Ned has arrived at his Dentist appointment. Chuck and Casey watched on the screen the live feed as he was escorted into the Dentist office. Brought to a room, sedated and carried out the back door. The three then watched as a van approached the front and shot the security team waiting outside. Barging inside, they force the patrons and employees inside to hit the floor. The camera switched to Ned being tossed into a delivery truck and driven down the back alley. Inside the four individuals obviously not the true CIA team checked each of the rooms then walked to the last one where Ned was taken from. They pushed their way to the back of the office towards the alley, definitely ticked off. The van that they arrived in pulled up and they four jumped in and took off.

Beckman turned to face Casey and Chuck. "General can you play back the part when they enter the van again."

"Did you see something Chuck?"

"Not something, but someone?"

Chuck brought up the video and paused it, then enhanced it. Both Casey and Beckman stared.

"Forrest?"

"Yup."

"Well that changes things?"

"Wait what?"

"Chuck, we now know that Forrest is not on our side, so your life is the utmost our number one priority. She now knows that Ned was taken, she's coming after you, because she now knows that she was right. You are the only reason he was taken and that he is the last link to identifying who the Intersect is which happens to be you."

"General, we can still use this, we have to. We use him. Give Ned something that makes him remember that he knows about me and Mauser, then we get Forrest to come out and we take her too. Otherwise, our team will never be the same and I am not going into a padded cell."

"No ones asking you to."

"Well it looks like it from my point of view." Chuck's voice a bit fierce. Chuck looked at Casey for some advice or plan. Casey finally stepped forward. "I think that we can make this work for us. We have Ned, now."

"Yes." Beckman nodded

Casey looks at Beckman. "I think he's onto something General."

"I agree. Okay you too sit down and come up with a plan that allows us to use Ned but keeps your secret safe. In the end we must get Forrest and Sullivan behind bars."

Chuck smiled slightly. Chuck steps forwards again. "Exactly, see how we (twirling his finger back and forth) work together and if Sarah was here, see how well this team works together."

Beckman gave him a stern look, the look she gives him when she knows he's right but can't tell him that.

"Ok Chuck and Casey. You have a few hours to come up with something, by then Forrest and whoever else was with her would have regrouped. So, I want to be ready."

"Great!" Chuck grinning.

"Chuck you can't leave the Buy More. She'll won't come and get you in here, she won't make a scene with so many people. Plus, from the chatter I am hearing, your loyal co workers think that she is moving in on your relationship with Agent Walker."

Chuck nodded. "Casey can you stay for a second."

"Yeah."

"Thank you Chuck."

"General." Leaving the home theatre room.

Chuck left and Casey waited till the room was quiet.

"Yes General, bring her back but don't tell Chuck. I know he went looking for her and found her which is impressive and to go through Carina who was on a mission of all things, is hard enough for us regular folks to find her, he found her."

"You're not going to continue with the 49B?"

"No, they seem to work well together, and I know that things have progressed, which I am not in favour off, professionally of course."

"Of course." Casey repeated.

"But they seem to want to make it work and she didn't have to keep him safe where she was, but she did."

"You know where she was?"

"I have a few places in mind but I do like that you guys have that one place where you can go to escape for awhile and where she is at now is her place and I am not going to take that away from her."

"Will do, and I will call her. Anything else General?"

"No, that's enough for all of us. I will keep my ears open here and see what I come up with and who else might be Fulcrum."

Chuck sat down in the staff lounge wanting to call Sarah with the news. He looked around and got an idea on how he could without Forrest finding out. He walked back out and down the aisle where they sell phones. He scanned the shelf looking for a burner or cheap phone, couldn't find what he was looking for, so he went to the back storage closet and rummaged through old boxes of old stock and finally he found one. He grabbed a phone card and walked back to the lounge. He was glad that the lounge didn't have camera in it. He tore open the box and inserted the battery and turned it on. It didn't have much battery, so he plugged it in. He redeemed the phone card and dialed the farm. It had been a few days and he missed hearing her voice. It rang busy. So, he waited a few minutes and tried again. He dialed again and it rang, his palms began to get sweat and his heart raced but in a good way. It rang and rang. A little bummed he put the phone down and looked a his watch. He had less than a few hours to come up with a plan. He grabbed his lap top and got a great idea.

Meanwhile, Casey sat down on the couch and dialed Sarah's number. It rang and after a few rings, he hung up but moments later, she called back. "Casey is everything okay? Chuck?"

"No everything is great actually, we have Ned and Chuck has a plan to get Forrest. But the reason I am calling is that…"

Sarah sat down on her bed and smiled. "Ok, great. I'll leave in the morning. Does Chuck know."

"No, Beckman wants him to focus but we can change that once you arrive. She also knows where you've been, and that Chuck found you, and that things have progressed between you two."

"We planned to tell you."

"Kind of figured that when Chuck came back looking like a cowboy, that things went okay."

"It did."

"You happy?"

"More than happy."

"Okay, then I am happy for you two as well."

"Thanks Casey."

"Let me know when you arrive?"

"Will do, I hear the other phone ringing."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

Sarah ran downstairs and grabbed the phone, but it stopped ringing. Papa came in. "Sorry I just stepped away."

"It's okay, if it is important. Who ever it was will call back."

"Right."

"Papa I am heading back to LA in the morning."

"Good, I can go back to Denver with you and keep your car. Then you have an excuse to come back."

Sarah walked into his arms. "Nothing could stop me from coming back."

Chuck logged into the CIA main frame and clicked on Forrest's file looking for the time she decided to become Fulcrum. Chuck looked at her missions and found the one that got her fired. He then opened another file and searched Sullivan's name. His list was not as impressive as was Forrest, but he was as Chuck suspected. Someone with influence and he seemed to use his charm to get what he wanted and when it didn't work out the way he wanted he made sure others knew that. Chuck scanned his file and read that he started attending a group for those who were diagnosed with some form of PTS. Chuck then looked at other teams that he was on or set up. Chuck instantly flashed on one familiar name: Meadow Branch. Chuck then flashed on a few new names that showed an image like a pyramid that included sub groups within Fulrcum: Fornax, Corvus, The Ring, to list a few.

Chuck knew that what he flashed on is what Fulcrum wanted but why would his dad have this in the Intersect File and what was the Government planning to do with these groups?

Chuck knew that they had to be stopped. Chuck went back into Castles files from December and the day Ned arrived at the Buy More. He brought up the conversations he had with Ned and duplicated the audio. Chuck then cut and spliced Ned's voice into a new file. Chuck looked up and Casey walked in with a tray of coffee. "What do we have here?"

"I was thinking we use Ned's voice to get Forrest. If she hears his voice, she will come."

Casey sat down. "It could work, what are you going to have him say?"

"I have enough words to come up with a brief conversation but if she starts to ask something else, I may not have enough words to use?"

"We can make this work."

Chuck spent the night splicing and editing a dialogue. He finally crashed in the home theatre room. Casey found him. "Hey Chuck, its morning."

Chuck got up. "How did it go?"

Chuck rubbed his eyes then put his feet on the floor and opened the file and pressed play.

"Hey this is Ned. He's here. Chuck. They have me. The one that Mauser wanted. They said something about a Castle. Lots of computers and stuff. They went upstairs come and get me. I think Mauser is dead. I feel sick. Did they drug me. They must have to remember."

Casey looked at Chuck. "I think it will work, hopefully she asks the right questions."

Chuck went to get cleaned up. Casey grabbed Chuck's lap top and they planned to do this once Sarah had arrived. Chuck walked out with his coffee and started his shift.

Chuck looked at his cell and saw that Casey texted and wanted him down in Castle in an hour. Chuck replied.

Casey drove to the airport and brought Sarah in. Sneaking her inside Sarah was glad to be back. She wanted to see Chuck, but she wanted Casey to fill her in.

"Chuck made an audio when Ned's arrived at the Buy More last December. He then spliced the conversations he had with him and created a conversation we think he might have with Forrest. We will call her and hopefully she'll believe that it is Ned and come here. We will then go after Sullivan. Beckman is getting that team ready and when Forrest leaves the sub station, they will go in."

"Sounds like it will work?"

"It better, we can't afford to lose, Chuck."

"We won't lose. This has been going on too long."

Just then Casey and Sarah heard the doors open upstairs. Sarah looked up and ached to hold him. Chuck rounded the stairwell and when he came low enough to see all of Castle, he stopped when he saw Sarah.

Casey coughed but the two didn't hear. "I'll leave you two for a bit."

Sarah looked at Casey then her eyes went back to Chuck. Chuck hurried down the stairs into her arms. Sarah quickly held him and when they kissed, the world seemed to pause.

Chuck kissed her and held her and kept her lips close to his. It had been now five days since they saw each other and all that they felt for each other was now showing in their kisses and hugs.

Casey came back and coughed and this time they heard him. "You two done?"

Sarah removed herself from his embrace but held his hand in hers. "Yes Casey, sorry."

Sarah looked at Chuck. "I'm not sorry."

Casey grunted a smile.

"Okay, so the plan is we call Forrest, play the conversation, and hope that she believes that she is talking to the actual Ned. Then when she arrives here, we grab her."

The three looked at each other, all hoping that this plan would be it. Chuck sat down and hooked up the phone to the computer and brought the dialogue up on the screen. Sarah dialed her number and they waited. It rang and the voice cautiously answered. "Hello Forrest."

"Hey this is Ned."

"Ned?"

"He's here."

"Who?"

"Chuck." (Chuck quickly moved some of the words around) The one that Mauser wanted."

"Chuck?"

"Yeah."

"Where are you?"

"They said something about a Castle. Lots of computers and stuff in here."

"Where are they now?"

"They went upstairs, come and get me."

"I think Mauser is dead."

"Did they say that?"

Chuck looked at Casey and Sarah. He had not planned on that question being asked. Chuck quickly moved some words and added new ones to somehow answer her.

"Ned? Did they say that?"

A slight pause. "I think the blonde killed him to protect Chuck."

"That makes sense."

"I feel sick. And I remembered some stuff."

"They must have given you something. Ok, I'll be there as soon as I can. Go hide in case they come back."

Chuck typed away and moved some words into the bar and pressed enter.

"Okay, hurry."

Forrest hung up and at the same time Sarah disconnected their phone.

Chuck sat back then looked at Sarah and Casey.

"I hope it works." Casey walked over to the armory and grabbed a few guns, then he called Beckman. Returning he gave Sarah a gun.

The three waited as Chuck and Sarah sat near the table holding hands. Casey turned on the parking lot feed and saw Forrest drive up but she wasn't alone. Two cars drove up and three men from the one car went over to the Buy More and the other four came walking with Forrest. Sarah looked at Chuck. "I know go and hide." Sarah kissed him softly. Chuck grabbed his lap top and slipped in behind the armory where Casey had put in a locked room. Chuck walked inside and closed the door but watched the events unfold and kept the Ned's voice active in case Forrest said something.

Forrest came in from the Orange Orange and pulled out her gun. Walking down the stairs. Sarah and Casey watched from their hiding spots. Casey cocked his gun and got it ready. Forrest walked into the main part of Castle. Whispering "Ned?"

No answer. She called again and this time she heard a faint voice coming from the back. She pointed to two of the men to head down the hallway. Casey slipped around the back and took care of the men dragging their bodies out of view. Forrest and the others walked with her. Chuck watched then threw out a few words as they were coming close to where Sarah was hiding. "Forrest."

Forrest stopped. "Where are you Ned?"

"Some small room?"

Forrest wasn't very familiar with how Castle was built so she walked down and through a few doors coming to a smaller hallway where she saw what looked like holding cells. Sarah came up from behind and tried to take out the two men, but they turned on her. Sarah threw some hard punches and dropped kicked the one man and fired her gun on the other. The gun shot rang through Castle. Forrest knew that she was trapped. Sarah walked through coming up behind Forrest. "So, you took out my men?"

"With help." Sarah threw back at her.

"I am surprised to see you down here." As Forrest turned around. "Why, did you think that a fake claim like this 49B would keep me away."

"For some time, it did."

"So, I'm guessing that Ned isn't here?"

"You're not as dumb as you look."

Sarah kept her gun on her. "So where is Chuck?"

"Safe, safe from you and Fulcrum."

"So, you know who we are?"

"Yes, and we are going to bring you down."

"Are you? I don't think that we need to use guns, lets see what you're made of." Forrest put her gun on the floor and Sarah followed. Kicking them away Forrest charged Sarah, getting a good punch in. Sarah dazed, shook it off and spun and kicked Forrest in the stomach. When Forrest bent down Sarah threw a quick left punch right across her right cheek . Forrest fell to the floor. Sarah stepped back but Forrest caught her leg. Sarah fell on her back as Forrest climbed on her and whaled several punches, drawing blood. Then Forrest's slight height difference helped her hold her hands on her neck. Chuck looked from the room he was in and not seeing Casey, he stepped out.

Sarah rammed her fist onto her forearms forcing Forrest to bend her arms. Which allowed Sarah to get some air, but Forrest continued to hold her neck and slam her head into the floor. Chuck ran through and tackled Forrest off of Sarah. Sarah leaned onto her side coughing for air. Chuck got up, and his plan never to hit a girl was tossed out of the window and he didn't even need to flash. Forrest swung and hit Chuck dead on, but Chuck closed his fist and through a punch knocking her to the floor. Forrest hit the wall hard and slid to a slumping stop. Chuck turned and grabbed Sarah. Forrest opened her eyes and saw Casey walk in and also saw her gun. She grabbed her gun and shot at Casey hitting him in the arm. Then she got up and aimed her gun at Sarah. Chuck fell back and saw the other gun. Forrest aimed her gun. Chuck saw Casey not moving and a gun pointed at the woman he loved. Sarah stared at the guns barrel as Forrest placed her finger on the trigger. "This is for Mauser. Don't think that because he is dead that Chuck's secret is still a secret. Once your out of the picture, and Casey is well, he hasn't moved Chuck will come with me and what he knows will help Fulcrum prosper into what it was intended to become all along."

"Go ahead, Chuck will never lower himself into being what you have forced yourself to believe. Fulcrum will never be what the CIA is. And Chuck's secret will stay a secret."

"You and who's army."

Chuck stood up. "Mine."

Chuck pulled the trigger and Forrest stared him down. Then saw the blood from where the bullet had entered. Forrest looked at Sarah as the colour was coming back to her face. Sarah moved her legs as Forrest fall. Chuck put the in behind his lower back and walked over to Sarah picking her up. He held her close as Sarah looked down at the body. Chuck and Sarah heard Casey and ran over. Casey got up and three walked out. Chuck grabbed a chair and Casey sat down. Sarah looked at the gun shot. It had gone straight through. Sarah grabbed the first aid kit and wrapped up his shoulder in a heavy bandage and a tensor. Then she called it in, and Casey was taken to a CIA hospital. CIA cleaners arrived and took the bodies out and cleaned up.

Sarah watched Chuck as he stared at the gun that he used to shoot and kill Forrest. Sarah walked up to him and placed her hand on his back and took the gun from him. "You okay?"

Chuck looked up. "Does it get easier?"

"In time. They stood there not sure what to say or do.

They walked out back to the main area of Castle. "Thanks for saving me again."

"It seems to be becoming a habit, which I don't mind."

Sarah sat down and kissed his cheek.

"Now what?"

"We wait and see, debrief and hope that Fulcrum has lost some of its power."

**Hours later**

Casey returned, refusing to stay for observation. Sarah and Chuck got word that Beckman was going to arrive in person, so they couldn't go home. Chuck got some more ice for Sarah's neck and some aspirin just in case. She smiled and made him sit down beside her.

It was already late the next day when Beckman came down into Castle and the cleaners were just leaving. Beckman put her briefcase down. Looking at her team, she was proud of them and wanted to be quick.

"Team I want to thank you for what you did tonight. Casey how are you feeling?"

"Fine General just a scratch."

"Right."

"Agent Walker?"

"I'm good."

"And Chuck." Chuck looked up.

"I know what you did was a tough choice to make and to follow through on, but not only did you save Sarah's life but yours as well."

"Thank you General."

"Now team, we raided the sub station and found a few Fulcrum agents, but Sullivan escaped some how once our team arrived. They figured that there was an old tunnel that he went through and when they followed it, it led them to the plaza."

"So, he's still out there, and he knows Chuck's secret."

"Yes, Sarah and we feel that he'll come back once the heat is off and he'll try and come to you through a different avenue, maybe come through your sister, or your future brother in law? If he was able to develop a team like we found there, so there's nothing stopping him from doing it again. But they did find a list of CIA officials and agents that are or were going to be considered for Fulcrum and we also found that Fulcrum is just the tip of the iceberg."

Beckman passed the list around. Chuck looked at the list first. "General I flashed on these names and I also flashed on two others Fornax and Corvus."

"I will look into them when I get back. Sarah, Casey do you recognize any of these names?"

Sarah looked at the list. "Aiden Quinn, I do. He was in recruiting when I was in training. Graham introduced us like five years ago. You think he's Fulrcum?"

"Not Fulcrum but maybe one of the others."

Sarah continued to look at the list. "Merriweather? Shaw, Daniel Shaw?"

"Don't know much about him. He just popped up out of nowhere and seems to have a lot of pull."

"Would he be a concern General?"

"Not sure Casey, now that Fulcrum has lost its strength others like the Ring might pull up the slack."

"So, no matter who is on this list they can and will be a threat."

"Yes Chuck, so it is important now that our missions and anything else we do is for the best interest of your safety."

"So, what are you saying General?"

Beckman looked at the team. The three didn't care for the silence. And a quiet red headed General wasn't a good thing.

"Because of Forrest's' involvement with the asset and her knowledge of the team, Chuck and the Intersect, and even though she didn't have confirmation that Chuck was the human Intersect, we need to agree that they know."

"Yes General."

"But after these last few weeks and how you continued to work as a team even when you didn't have to and Chuck going off grid to find you. Which took some impressive spying and hacking."

Chuck lowered his head.

"I feel that the team doesn't need to change."

Sarah and Chuck held hands which caught Beckman's eyes.

"As for you two, I am not condoning your relationship but professionally I am a bit concerned as to what my superiors would say, but I am going out on a limb here and telling them I don't care. I happy for you."

"But General, how did you know?"

"Chuck, you may think that I don't know what goes on down here or what goes on out on your missions, but I can tell that you and Agent Walker have a unique co dependence on each other and there are only a few partners within the agency that have that quality and can still do their jobs. I was alerted that someone fitting your description met with agent Miller while she was on a mission, then for some reason the CIA jet was rerouted to Telluride Colorado? So, I checked and only a few of my agents would go there or had roots there. The first one was a retired agent name Judd and the second was a woman named Sammy O'Connell."

Sarah diverted her eyes and Chuck bit his lower lip.

"So, you see Chuck, I knew that you went looking for her and again I commend you for that. I'm not going to fix what's not broken and if you two break up, well….."

Sarah looked at Chuck and reached for his hand again. "That won't happen General, I promise."

Chuck looked at her and for that second, he fell in love with her all over again.

"Well that's settle. Chuck, I want you to take the Major home and I'll expect a full report from you with in the next few days."

Chuck nodded. "Agent Walker I would like you to stay."

Chuck looked at her, hoping that she was coming home with him. Sarah held onto Chuck's hand as long as she could before the distance was to great. Chuck helped Casey upstairs. Casey reached into his pockets and tossed his keys at Chuck. "You do anything other than drive her home, I'll make sure you won't spend any quality time with Walker for a long time."

Chuck swallowed hard. "Yeah, right, okay."

Chuck helped Casey and ran around and got inside and tried to adjust the mirrors but got a dirty look from Casey. Chuck lowered his head as he tried to look through the rear-view mirror. Finding the lights, he buckled up and put it into reverse and pulled out of his parking spot and headed back to the apartments.

Chuck walked downstairs after making sure Casey was comfortable. He left a light on and slipped out the door. Entering his place, it was dark and quiet. He was glad that Ellie and Devon were gone but it was missing someone. Chuck stepped into the shower and looked at his hands as they started to shake. He closed them hoping that it would help lessen the shaking. Images of aiming the gun and firing popped in and out of his thoughts. Seeing Sarah being strangled, killed him. _'I did what I had to do.' _He repeated to himself. He let the spray of the hot water cascade down his body. Then he heard her voice soften the noise besides the noise of the Intersect in his head. '_You saved me.'_

Chuck shut the water off and grabbed a towel. He ran one towel through his hair, and he stared at the man in the mirror. He looked at his razor and reached for it.

Changing he slid into his bed, it felt good to be in his own bed. He rolled over and closed his eyes but heard a knock at the door. He looked through the window and didn't see a light at Casey's on other than the one he left, so it couldn't be him. Walking to the door, he opened it carefully and looked up. "Hi."

"Hi?"

"I figured that I would try the door this time."

Chuck reached for her suitcase and opened the door so she could come in. "I didn't know where to go. I gave up my room at the hotel." Chuck closed the door and put her suitcase by the window.

"I didn't know if you were a sleep yet?" Chuck turned and pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Sarah lost herself in his arms and kissed him back. Chuck pulled back to get some air as Sarah dragged her finger down his cheek. "You trimmed your beard?"

"I was debating whether to get rid of it."

"I'm glad you didn't."

Chuck picked her up and walked face to face to his room, as they continued to kiss their way there. Chuck stopped shy of his bed and helped her out of her jacket tossing it somewhere. He slipped her shirt off and his eyes caught her neck. By now it was shades of blue and purple. He removed her jean as Sarah slipped out of them. Sarah sat on the bed and pushed herself into the middle. Chuck placed one knee on the bed as Sarah extended her arms bringing him close to her. Chuck kissed her stomach then her chest, then placed warm kisses on her neck. He pressed his lips ever so softly over her neck, giving some places more pressure than others. He slid his hand up her leg and settled his right hand just under her upper hip. Chuck removed her bra with some flick of his fingers that impressed her. Sarah reached the hem of his shirt pulling it over his head. She ran her fingers over his stubble and held his face in her hands.

"I love you, and thanks for saving me. I know that you went against what you stood for, but I…."

Chuck placed his finger on her lips. "Not now."

Chuck leaned in and looked at her as a tear rolled down her face. Chuck removed their last bit of barrier clothing, as they became one. Chuck wiped her tears away as they moved together, forgetting the last few hours. To know that they were allowed to be together and for that moment they, Chuck, was safe.

Chuck continued to make love to Sarah and as previous times was it perfect.

Chuck felt Sarah move and grab his sweat shirt that hung on the chair. Chuck grabbed his boxers and followed her. Wiping his eyes, he followed her into the kitchen and found her opening the fridge. "You hungry?"

"Oh, sorry I didn't want to wake you."

Chuck looked at her as his sweat shirt looked a bit big on her but oh so sexy. "Chuck I'm up here?"

Chuck laughed. "I know, its just you look pretty hot in my sweat shirt."

"Do I?"

Chuck snuck a kiss as Sarah turned to look in the fridge. There wasn't much in there, but she found some milk and looked in the cupboard for some cereal. She found some fruit loops. Chuck grabbed some bowls and sat down on the floor next to Sarah. Sarah sat down crossing her legs at her ankles, Chuck sat next to her. He held the bowls as she poured the cereal in them then poured some milk. Chuck leaned up and opened the drawer pulling two spoons out, closing the drawer he gave one to Sarah. Sarah dug her spoon into the cereal and crunched on the spoonful. They enjoyed their cereal as Sarah leaned against Chuck chest.

"I thought that Beckman wanted you to stay.?"

"She did, but I think it was also a test to see what we would do, how we would act."

"Did we pass?"

"Yeah. She wanted me to look into Sullivan when we get back."

"Get back?"

"Yeah, I was going to tell you before we, you know."

"Yeah that was more important."

"She is letting us take some more time off. Because Fulcrum knows where Castle is, she wants to get rid of anything Castle related."

"Their destroying Castle."

"Yeah, all of it?"

"What about the Buy More?"

"Big Mike will be getting notice in the morning that the Buy More will be moving to a new location. He will be told that corporate will be moving the Buy More to a newly developed commercial property a few blocks away. And that all store property will be moved to the new building once it is completed. So, all employees will have some time off till they can move into the new building. Castle will be built underneath that with a whole new set up. Beckman felt that because Fulcrum was able to fool us, we need to be prepared for other threats before they arise. She fears that they might already be planning and plotting their next move."

"Wow, didn't think that it would lead to this?"

"So, the Orange Orange is no longer?"

"The building will also be demolished and rebuilt into some commercial property. I will take some day job, I suggested maybe a barrister?"

"Coffee works for me."

Sarah got up and slipped the bowls into the sink and put the milk back. Chuck got up and put the cereal back. Sarah opened another cupboard. "You still hungry?"

Sarah stood on her tippy toes looking into the cupboards. Chuck stepped in behind her. She felt his closeness. Chuck opened his hand and ran it down her legs then she stopped them as they slid upwards taking his sweat shirt with them. Sarah leaned back into him as he kissed her neck. Sarah turned around and hopped into his arms and straddle his waist.

"Bed!"

"Don't you want…"

Sarah slammed the cupboard door closed on their way out. They crashed onto the mattress as Sarah slid the sweat shirt off. Chuck grazed her skin with his lips and slipped in between her legs. It didn't take long to start up again.

**Mid morning**

Sarah opened her eyes and felt Chuck's arm around her. She looked up and though his chin was resting on her head, she felt that it was a perfect way to wake up. Chuck rolled onto his back taking her with him. She knew this move and that he was awake but not completely. She liked this time when, she could do anything and he would obliged. She slid her leg upwards, getting his attention, his hold on her shifted. Sarah, then dragged her fingers over his chest hairs, down his abs and up around his bare neck. She watched his eyes as they fluttered. She continued and repeated her ministrations. "You know, you could just ask instead or tormenting me with this."

Sarah smiled, then moved on top of him covering his body with hers. "Well good morning to you."

"Morning." As she kissed him.

Chuck grabbed her hips and swung her legs around him as he sat up. "Well, Mr Bartowski."

"Shall we?"

Sarah smiled. Chuck smiled then kissed her hard. It was fast, intense and passionate.

**Week later**

Chuck rolled over holding his head. Sarah walked in. "Here take these."

Chuck sat up and leaned on his elbow."

"I told you not to play cards with Papa."

"Well it wouldn't be so bad if alcohol wasn't apart of his rules."

Chuck popped a few aspirin and flushed them down with water. Then laid back down. "How come your so spry."

"I learned when to stop long time ago."

"I bet he's still sleeping."

Sarah shook her head. "No, he's in the barn."

"Well we better…."

Sarah pushed him back down. "He knew that you wouldn't be much help today. Tomorrow he said."

Chuck chuckled then reached for Sarah's hand. Rubbing it with his thumb. "You know what helps a headache they say is, some sort of physical activity."

"Oh really, yeah. I heard Ellie tell Devon that."

"You are right, it does produce endorphins, which help open up the blood vessels in the brain."

"But I don't necessarily have to do all the work?"

"What are you saying?"

"Wanna play doctor?"

Sarah got up and moved onto the bed and straddle Chuck's legs. Chuck looked at her. Shocked that she actually was going through with it. Sarah lowered her self and slowly unbuttoned her shirt, teasing Chuck by covering up then exposing her skin. Chuck watched as she went for her jeans then leaned on her knees and slipped her jeans off below her knees then pulled them off. Chuck looked at her and forgot about how bad his head was feeling. Sarah slipped her bra off and pulled the covers down. She liked what she saw, which made her job easier. Slipping under the sheet, they became one. Sarah took the reigns and for a moment Chuck wished that he hadn't suggested the thought. Chuck closed his eyes as things picked up. Chuck rolled Sarah onto her back and slowed things down, just the way she liked it. They spent the next few hours exploring and enjoying their time together.

Sarah placed her feet on the cold floor. "Do you have to go?"

"Chuck my Papa is going to give me a hard-enough time as it is."

"You can tell him that we fell asleep?"

"Chuck, we made love not once but…."

"Well he doesn't need to know that."

"How's the head?"

"Better. Thanks."

"Thank you."

Sarah leaned over and kissed him then grabbed her clothes and got dressed. Chuck rolled onto his back. He heard Sarah leave the house and walk over to the barn.

Chuck looked at the clock, it read 8:30. He got up and showered and grabbed his jeans and a t shirt and put his boots on. Grabbing a coffee, he headed out to the barn. Walking in, he saw Mable being looked at. "What's wrong with Mable?"

"Nothing Charles, its great news."

The vet pulled his examination sleeves off and turned to face Papa. "We have a baby."

Sarah cheered. Looking over at Rex who stood looking at all the commotion. "Good boy, Rex."

"When about Doc?"

"Looks like she''ll deliver in late summer early fall."

"Thanks Doc."

"Who's this?"

"Doc this is Sammy's boyfriend Charles."

"Chuck."

"Doctor."

Chuck shook his hand.

"Where are you from?"

"California."

"Awe you poor thing."

The four laughed. "Yeah well we are slowly turning him into a farm boy. He survived card night."

The Doc looked at Chuck. "Good for you. I would expect you to be laying low today? You must be able to hold your liquor."

Sarah and Chuck looked at each other. '_If you only knew what changed that?'_

"I'll be by in a month to check on her."

Papa walked the Doc to his truck. Chuck and Sarah stayed and rubbed down Rex and Mable. They saddled the horses after helping Papa. And rode the horses for awhile. Coming back, they had lunch and took their last swim in the swimming hole till next summer.

**A month later**

Chuck stared out as the night sky as it turned to day light and the snow continued to fall. He hadn't seen that much snow ever in his life. They planned to head back to LA as Castle was coming along but because the airport had shut down in Denver, they postponed their trip. Casey was going to video chat and show them how the new Castle was coming along. Last word was that the Buy More could be opening sooner than they expected it to be. Morgan and the other minions were eager to get back and see the new place. Casey told Chuck he needed a list of computers or equipment he might want to have. Chuck quickly sent a list and hoped that this call would let him know if he was getting what he asked for.

Chuck waited as he heard Sarah coming down the stairs wearing a pair of Chuck sweats and an oversized wool sweater. Her hair was in a messy bun and Chuck was amazed that she could pull off any look and still look so sexy. He walked into the kitchen and kissed her good morning. "I thought that you were coming back to bed?"

"I was but I started watching the snow fall and the next thing I knew it was light out."

"Haven't seen much snow before?"

"No, I think we went skiing up north when I was a teenager but not like this. Is Rex and Mable okay?"

"Yeah, I left some extra feed and they both have blankets on. It's not that cold really not like it is further north."

"So what do you do to keep from going crazy."

Chuck sat down as Sarah came back and sat on his lap.

"He read books, play chess."

"Oh, the exciting stuff."

"We can also do other stuff and not be interrupted."

"Yeah I wasn't too happy that Papa caught us in the barn. Not my finest moment."

"Well it was mine. Those hands."

Sarah put her mug down on the table and took Chuck's hand in hers. "These hands."

"Yeah."

"There just hands."

"No there more than that. For years, they held me up, picked me up, made me feel safe when my hand where in yours. They protected me and they continue to protect me. These hands have been through a lot and they are as strong as the first day I met you."

Sarah brought them to her lips.

Chuck caressed her cheek and the next kiss, was soft and gentle and welcoming. Chuck got up and took her hand and walked over to couch. Chuck sat down and brought Sarah down on his lap. She faced him.

"Sarah, these last few months have been beyond what I could ever dreamed them to be like. Nor would I want to change them. The first time I came here, I didn't have a plan and I promised that if I ever came back here, I would have a plan."

"And?"

"I don't have one and that's okay, because we seem to do okay with out them, but there is one thing that I do want to see where it goes. Chuck reached into his pocket and slid his finger into it. Pulling it out he brought his hand and place his hand on hers. Sarah saw the ring, then looked up. "I do have a plan for this, but I figured that I would ask someone that you admire and care about before I went any further. He asked me if I had a ring and I said no, cause I didn't plan on doing this. So, he walked to his room and came back with a little blue velvet box and inside was this ring. He said that is was his late wife's, your Grandma's engagement ring and wedding ring. He said that his wife's wish, was that when Sammy got married, she could have these rings. So, Papa felt that when I asked him for his blessings, these rings made sense." Chuck looked at Sarah's hand then her face. "Sammy aka Sarah O'Connell Walker would you do me honours of becoming Mrs. Bartowski?"

Chuck slid her Grandmother's ring off his pinkie and held it between his thumb and index finger. Sarah looked at the ring and instantly teared up. She nodded and looked at him. Chuck smiled while trying not to cry himself. He slid the ring onto her finger. It was a perfect fit. Sarah wrapped her arms around his head and kissed him. "So, is that a yes?" In between kisses. "Yes, yes yes."

Chuck held her close as they celebrated.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Chuck's computer rang and on the screen was a screen shot of Casey's face.

Thank you for reading and I hoped that you have enjoyed this story. Please let me know what you thought of it. Until the next story.

Mssupertigz


End file.
